¡Este No es mi Cuerpo!
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: ¿Qué puede salir mal tras pedirle un inocente deseo a una estrella? Simple, una Maka atrapada en el cuerpo de Soul y Soul atrapado en el cuerpo de Maka, ¿lograrán sobrevivir? - SemiUA SxM
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, lo único mío es la loca historia que están a punto de leer.**

_¡Al fin! Después de años de querer subir esta historia, lo he conseguido, ¡al fin subo el prólogo! Espero y les guste, sin más, ¡disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**¡Este no es mi Cuerpo!**

**Prólogo**

**Maka POV**

- ¡¡Eres un idiota!! – grité.

- ¡¡Y tú una plana!!

- ¡¡Afeminado!!

- ¡¡Marimacha!!

- ¡¡¡MAKA-CHOP!!!

Dejé a Soul semiinconsciente en el piso sobre un charco de su sangre y un gran hueco en la cabeza mientras que entraba a mi cuarto y me encerraba en el.

Esta noche había decidido hacerle una rica cena a él, y como único pago le había pedido que acomodara la mesa, sin embargo, el señor _"lo-hago-cuando-se-me-pegue-la-gana"_ no me hizo caso, y por estarle regañando la comida se quemó.

Me dejé caer en la cama, para luego desahogar un grito contra la almohada. Estaba furiosa, y juraba que si Soul se atrevía a entrar a mi cuarto, lo despedazaría.

Al parar de gritar, me acosté y miré la sonriente luna, perdiéndome en la sangre que escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

Soul era un idiota, un pervertido, un imbécil, un estúpido… él era… él era la persona que amaba con locura.

A veces ni yo entendía por qué lo amaba, ¡era un vago bueno para nada!... sin embargo… creo que el amor no escoge, ¿verdad?

Suspiré.

Tenía miedo de decirle mis sentimientos, ya que… ¿qué pasaría si él no me correspondía? No creo poder soportar su rechazo o perder su amistad.

Volteé a ver nuevamente el cielo estrellado, y para mi sorpresa una estrella fugaz pasó a un lado de la luna.

Suspiré nuevamente mientras cerraba los ojos y me concentraba.

_"Deseo poder decirle a Soul que lo amo"_

El destello desapareció en el cielo, el cual miré por un rato más antes de caer rendida por el sueño…

* * *

**Soul POV**

Ahogué un grito contra la almohada. Juraba que si Blair entraba a mi cuarto, la cortaría en dos.

Sabía que no tenía que enojarme con Maka por haber quemado la comida, ya que había sido mi culpa. Me dejé caer en la cama mientras suspiraba.

No podía evitar molestar a Maka, adoraba verla enojarse – claro, siempre y cuando no me golpeara –, se veía realmente linda…

Volví a suspirar.

La amaba mucho.

Sí, se que suena raro, el chico más _cool_ enamorado de una _nerd_, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella me ponía nervioso, me temblaban las piernas y mi pulso se aceleraba.

Era patético…

Volteé a ver la ventana, ahí, en lo más alto del cielo, cerca de la sonriente luna, una estrella fugaz pasó, dejando detrás su brillo plateado.

Cerré los ojos mientras suspiraba por una tercera vez.

_"Deseo poder decirle a Maka que la amo"_

El destello desapareció, me quede mirando el cielo un rato más, tratando de distraerme con cualquier cosa. Sé que sonaría muy poco _cool_, pero esperaba que se cumpliera el deseo.

Quería decirle a Maka que la amaba.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y lentamente fui quedándome dormido.

Mañana sería un día normal como los otros…

¿Verdad?

* * *

_Y bien… ¿qué tal? Si llegamos a los 10 reviews para el lunes, subo el primer capítulo, pero si los pasamos, mejor, ¿no? xD_

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!_

* * *

_¡Bye!_

* * *


	2. ¿De chica a chico?

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, lo único mío es la loca historia que están a punto de leer.**

_¡Primer capítulo!_

* * *

**¡Este no es mi Cuerpo!**

**Cap. 1 **_¿De chica a chico?_

**Maka POV**

Comencé a despertar lentamente.

Me estiré en la cama mientras bostezaba, para luego levantarme y encaminarme al baño para lavarme la cara. Sin duda alguna, no debería de dormirme tan tarde…

Sin embargo, tan pronto puse una mano en el pomo de la puerta, un miedo descomunal recorrió mi espalda.

La mano que se encontraba en la perilla era un poco tosca y más grande que la que yo recordaba tener, además de que el color de piel era _muy diferente_. Casi por instinto baje mi mirada hacia mi pecho.

¡¿Desde cuándo tengo una cicatriz y pecho de hombre?!

Rápidamente corrí hasta el baño, y tan pronto vi el reflejo que me mostraba el espejo, no pude evitar soltar un grito de terror.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!

* * *

**Soul POV**

Un extraño grito me despertó.

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente mientras me estiraba en mi cama y me salía de esta. Iba a ir a la cocina por algo de comer, ya que mi estomago me exigía alimento, cuando pase frente a un gran espejo – que no recordaba tener – y miré mi reflejo.

Esto no podía estar pasando…

- ¡¡AHHHHHHH!!

* * *

**Maka POV**

Escuché un grito afeminado desde el que debería de ser mi habitación.

Salí del baño rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que aquella persona que había gritado salía de mi cuarto.

Una chica idéntica a mi me miraba con ojos llenos de terror, confusión y miedo. Tardé en reaccionar que _esa_ chica era _yo_. O más bien, _había_ sido yo…

- ¡¡AHHHHHHHH!! – gritamos las dos mientras nos señalábamos.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! – gritó ella.

- ¡¡Esto no puede estar pasando!! – grité.

- ¡¿Maka?!

- ¡¿Soul?!

- ¡¿Qué haces en _mí _cuerpo?! – volvimos a gritar mientras que nuestros dedos índices rozaban la punta de _nuestras _narices.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hice Dios, qué hice para que me castigaras de esta forma?! – Gritó Soul mientras caía de rodillas al suelo - ¡¿Por qué una chica plana, _por qué_?

- ¡¡Hey!! ¡¿A quién le dices plana?!

- Pero… ¡¿cómo pasó todo esto?!

- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?! Anoche me dormí en _mí_ cuerpo, y al despertar estaba… estaba semidesnuda en un cuerpo ajeno... – murmuré apenada.

- ¡Hey! Tenía calor, además, siempre duermo en bóxers…

- Como sea, hagamos repaso, ¿qué hicimos ayer cómo para que amaneciéramos… así?

- Pues… ayer me diste un Maka-chop… - murmuró.

- ¡Bien pensado!

- ¿Eh?

Ya no le di tiempo para reaccionar. Le estampé el libro más grueso que encontré justo a la mitad de la cabeza. Me sentía mal al golpear mi cuerpo, pero… Soul estaba en el, valía la pena.

- ¡¡Ay!! ¡¡Duele más en tu cuerpo!! – se quejó mientras rodaba en el suelo y se sobaba la cabeza.

- Bien, al parecer el Maka-chop no fue… ¡oh, ya sé! ¡En una película vi un método para regresar al cuerpo original!

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

- Párate allí – le dije mientras señalaba el extremo opuesto del pequeño pasillo – y yo lo haré acá, a la cuenta de tres corremos y chocamos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo que sea para tener mi cuerpo – me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se paraba donde le había dicho.

Caminé hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, mientras que trataba de poner en orden el caos que se había formado en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios es que pasó todo esto? Eso no lo sabía, y me asustaba en cierta parte. Sólo quería recuperar mi cuerpo…

- Una… dos… ¡¡tres!! – grité.

Ambos emprendimos carrera contra el otro. Cerré los ojos, al mismo tiempo que esperaba el impacto. No tardé en sentir el dolor que me causó el chocar de lleno con _mi_ frente. Caí de sentón, mientras que me sobaba el golpe y abría los ojos, totalmente esperanzada.

Nada… seguía mirando a mi cuerpo desde los ojos de Soul.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?! Maka, ¡¿en la película funciona?! – me preguntó Soul desesperado.

Hice memoria.

- Eh… p-pues… no…

- ¡¿Quieres decir que me estrellé contra ti para _nada_?! ¡¡Esto es una mierda!! ¡¡Quiero mi cuerpo de regreso, no quiero ser una chica, y menos una que está menos desarrollada que un bebé!! – gritó mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Suspiré, para luego volver a golpearlo en la cabeza con el libro.

- ¡¡Eso duele!! – se quejó.

- ¡Pues deja de estar de niña por un rato y escúchame! – le dije molesta, mientras que lo sujetaba de los hombros – no tengo ni una jodida idea de qué demonios está pasando ni de cómo llegue a tu cuerpo, pero mientras estemos así, tendremos que fingir ser el otro para no levantar sospechas, ¡imagínate que alguien se enterara! El profesor Stein de seguro nos disecciona o algo peor, este será nuestro secreto, ¿vale?

Soul asintió levemente, mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se levantaba del suelo.

- Entonces tú serás yo y yo seré tú hasta que solucionemos esto, ¿no? – preguntó.

- Sí, pero tenemos que fingir bien.

- Es sencillo, sólo fingiré que leo y asunto arreglado.

Le lancé una mirada asesina.

- Pues en ese caso yo fingiré que nada me importa y que soy un vago y asunto arreglado.

- Has lo que quieras – murmuró sin mucha importancia.

- Bien, entonces a cambiarnos, tenemos que ir al Shibusen.

Soul suspiró, para luego encaminarse a su habitación. Suspiré, mientras lo sujetaba del brazo y lo guiaba hacia _mi_ habitación. Él – bueno… creo que ahora lo más apropiado sería _ella_ – me miró confundido.

- Genio, soy una _chica_, ¿acaso pretendes vestirme como hombre? – le pregunté mientras enarcaba una ceja.

- Bueno… es que con este pecho plano es difícil diferenciarte de un hombre – me dijo burlón.

Agarré rápidamente el libro, pero antes de lograr golpearlo con este, él cerró la puerta entre risas. Maldije por lo bajo, para luego encaminarme a la habitación de Soul para cambiarme – ya que, ¡por Kami-sama! ¡Sólo traía la ropa interior puesta! –.

Abrí el armario de Soul, pero tan pronto lo hice, un tic nervioso me entró en el ojo derecho.

Genial… ¿acaso Soul no tenía ropa decente que no lo hiciera ver como un vago?

Busqué en lo más profundo del mueble hasta que encontré algo, una camisa de cuadros azul.

Sonreí.

Nunca había visto a Soul con esta, y dudaba que se viera mal. Me la puse y luego agarré un pantalón de mezclilla, me calcé unos tenis negros y me peiné un poco para atrás. Salí a verme al espejo del baño, realmente Soul se veía más guapo así…

Me sonrojé un poco.

_¡Demonios Maka! Ahora este es _tu_ cuerpo, ¡deja de pensar en esas cosas!_

Suspiré, para luego encaminarme hacía la cocina.

Comencé a preparar unos panques. Me sentía rara… o raro… ¡¡como fuera!! El chiste era que estaba en otro cuerpo, y para colmo, en el de mi Arma. ¡Esto si era loco! ¿Acaso era una de esas cosas del destino o qué?

Casi tiro uno de los panques cuando un grito muy afeminado resonó en mis oídos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – gritó Soul.

Me giré y lo miré fijamente. Estuve a punto de que me diera un paro cardiaco cuando vi lo que traía puesto.

- ¡¿Qué es _eso_?! – grité.

- ¡¡Lo mismo digo!! – me dijo.

Soul me había vestido con una falda de tablones negra y un top de tirantes blanco, además de una llamativa chaqueta de cuero negra. Sus zapatos eran unas botas negras que me llegaban a mitad del muslo y el cabello estaba suelto y sujetado con una diadema negra.

- ¡No me llevarás así a la escuela! – le dije.

- ¡Pues tú tampoco! ¿De dónde sacaste esa camisa? ¡Un tipo tan _cool_ como yo no puede ir vestido _así_!

- Te ves lindo así – murmuré.

Soul… o más bien, _mí_ cuerpo se sonrojó.

- ¿Enserio? – me preguntó.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Y-yo… bueno… yo… - tartamudeé nerviosa.

- Pues… tú también te ves linda así… - murmuró Soul mientras mi cuerpo se sonrojaba aún más.

- ¿D-de verdad? – pregunté.

- Pues…

- ¡Nya, Soul-kun, Maka-chan, ya llegué! – dijo Blair mientras entraba al departamento en su forma gatuna.

- Hola Blair – la saludamos los dos, haciendo que se rompiera la tensión del lugar.

Blair me miró pícaramente, para después regresar a su forma humana con un bikini que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

- ¡Soul-kun! ¿Quieres jugar un rato con Blair? – me preguntó de manera seductora.

- Lo siento Blair, pero llegaremos tarde al Shibusen – le dije con una sonrisa mientras me encogía de hombros.

- ¿Eh? – murmuró Blair confundida - ¿no hay sangrado o gritos?

- No Blair, hoy no – le dije divertida.

Pero de pronto, un grito nos llamó la atención. Alcancé a ver como Soul - en mí cuerpo – se tapaba la nariz para evitar la hemorragia nasal y se metía rápidamente al baño.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Maka-chan? – preguntó Blair.

- Se pegó contra la puerta – murmuré, tratando de que las risas no se me escaparan.

Soul podía estar en mi cuerpo… pero había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Después de un rato más, al fin salimos del departamento para ir al Shibusen. Soul caminó hacía la moto y se me quedó viendo fijamente, cosa que yo también hice. La batalla de miradas duró un buen rato, hasta que decidí acabarla por las buenas.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté secamente.

- ¿No piensas conducir? – me preguntó.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No se conducir esa cosa!

- No es una _cosa_, es _la moto_, como sea… entonces vámonos caminando.

- ¡Tardaremos mucho!

- ¡Hey! No pienso arriesgarme a que me vean llegar en la parte de atrás, se supone que el _hombre_ es el que conduce.

- Técnicamente, soy una _chica_ atrapada en el cuerpo de un _chico_, ¡además, no es mi problema que no me hayas querido prestar tu moto en todo este tiempo!

- ¡No iba a dejar que dañaras a mi bebé!

- ¡Vamos Soul, conduce tú! – le pedí.

Soul me miró molesto durante un rato, para luego suspirar frustrado y sentarse en la moto, frente al volante.

- Apúrate o cambiaré de opinión.

Rápidamente me senté detrás de él… o de mí… en fin, como sea. Me sujete de su cintura, pero debo de admitir que fue un poco raro sentir la delicadeza de mi cuerpo a través de las manos de Soul…

Soul en cambio, peleaba con la falda para acomodarse en su asiento.

- ¿Sabes? Las faldas son cómodas… ¡pero son todo un lío! ¿Acaso no tienes pantalones?

- No me gusta usar pantalones – admití.

- Pues deberías, dejas que todos vean tus piernas – murmuró. ¿Era mi imaginación o Soul sonaba celoso?

- Bien, en ese caso me compraré micro faldas, ¡así llamaré más la atención de los chicos! – bromeé.

Soul hizo rugir el motor de la moto, para luego acelerar a fondo. Me sujete fuertemente de mí… bueno, de _su_ cuerpo para no caer y recargué mi barbilla en su hombro.

Este sería un largo día…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Wow! Casi veinte reviews… me dejaron con la boca abierta xD_

_Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿les gustó? Espero y si… trataré de traer las contis de los otros fics, pero no prometo mucho, estoy castigada y no puedo usar mucho la compu, snif… ¡gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegraron el día! Si llegamos a los 26 para el viernes, subo cap (pero si los superamos, tratare de tenerlo antes) ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	3. Lo dificil de ser chica

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, lo único mío es la loca historia que están a punto de leer.**

_Perdón por la tardanza, ¡un capi más!_

* * *

**¡Este no es mi cuerpo!**

**Cap. 2 **_Lo difícil de ser chica_

**Soul POV**

Este no era mi día.

Había despertado en un cuerpo ajeno, y para colmo, en el de _Maka_. La chica que amaba con toda mi alma, y a la cual quería decirle mis sentimientos. Sólo que ahora… eso lo veía _muy_ complicado, ¡¿cómo decirle _"te amo"_ si ella está en _mí_ cuerpo?!

Pero eso no era lo peor, _oh no_, lo peor había sido llegar al Shibusen conduciendo _mí_ moto en el cuerpo _de Maka_. ¡Una chica conduciendo no era nada _cool_! Además de que al entrar al edificio, todos nos preguntaban el por qué de nuestro cambio de _look_ – y también, uno que otro idiota me silbaba y se me quedaba viendo las piernas más de lo debido –.

- ¡Te dije que te pusieras ropa decente! – me quejé.

- Lo mismo digo, ¡parezco vaga! – se quejó Maka molesta.

- ¿Ya te miraste?, quiero decir, ¿ya _me_ miraste? ¡Parezco un cerebrito!

- Pues es mejor eso que parecer un vago, además, no creo que me hubieran dejado entrar a la biblioteca con esa ropa que querías que me pusiera.

- ¿Ir a la biblioteca? ¿y para qué? – pregunté confundido.

- ¡¿Cómo que para qué?! ¡Necesitamos saber cómo demonios regresar a nuestros cuerpos!

Apenas iba a reclamarle el hecho de que fuera _ella_ la que entraría a la biblioteca con _mí _cuerpo, cuando de pronto sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo, lo más lejos posible de Maka.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! – dije.

- ¡¡Maka, no puedo creerlo!! ¡¿Estás usando la ropa que te compré?! – gritó Liz exaltada.

- ¿La ropa que me compraste? – pregunté.

- ¡Sí! La que te dije que llamaría más la atención de los chicos, sobre todo la de Soul.

El cuerpo de Maka no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

- Eh… si… algo así – murmuré nervioso, mientras que las demás chicas se reunían con nosotras - ¿por qué estoy usando el termino femenino para _mí_? –.

Discretamente volteé a ver a Maka… o a mí… en fin, el chiste es que volteé a ver a mi cuerpo. Maka estaba platicando con Kid y Black Star, pero al parecer no lograba entender nada de lo que le decían.

- Maka-chan, ¿vas a ir hoy? – me preguntó Tsubaki.

- ¿Eh? ¿Adónde?

- ¿Pues adonde más? ¡Vamos a ir hoy a mi casa, por lo de la pijamada! – me dijo Liz.

- ¿Pijamada…? ¡Ah… si! ¡La pijamada! Se me había olvidado – murmuré, para luego comenzar a reírme sin razón alguna.

- Maka, ¿s-sucede algo? E-estás muy rara – susurró Chrona.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

- Bien, dejando eso a un lado… ¿ya viste como viene Soul? – murmuró Liz con una sonrisa pícara.

- Sí… - murmuré con desgana, ¿acaso tenían que recordarme eso siempre?

- ¡¡Se ve increíblemente guapo!! No es por nada Maka, pero si no le dices te lo van a quitar.

- ¿Decirle qué? – pregunté confundido, ignorando por completo el comentario final.

- Maka, ¿te diste un golpe o qué?

- Ah… sí… esta mañana me pegué contra la puerta, estaba dormida – explique, rezando interiormente por que se tragaran esa pequeña mentira.

Todas me miraron confundidas, pero no preguntaron nada más.

Suspiré, ¿debía decirles a las chicas que yo no era Maka? ¿Qué era Soul en el medio desarrollado cuerpo de mi Técnico?

Me lo pensé por un momento. Ahora tenía la oportunidad para saber los verdaderos sentimientos de Maka hacía mí – y de paso, sus más oscuros secretos –. ¿Echaría a perder una oportunidad como esta…?

Claro que no.

Sonreí.

Este sería un día interesante…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Por qué no eres tan elástico, Soul? – me preguntó Maka mientras trataba de tocarse la punta de mis pies.

- ¡Hey! ¡No me culpes por ser chico! – me quejé.

Estábamos en clase de Educación Física. Nygus-sensei nos había puesto a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento, para que después corriéramos en los 150 metros planos.

Para ser sinceros, me sorprendía el cuerpo femenino. Maka era _muy_ flexible, demasiado diría yo. Podía tocarme la punta de los pies perfectamente, e incluso podía hacer un arco o _Split_ sin perder mi _hombría_ en el intento.

Pero algo que me molestaba mucho, era el uniforme de las chicas. ¡¡Por Kami-sama!! ¡¡Era un micro short!! ¿No se supone que esta es una escuela…? Bueno… en realidad no me molestaba ver a Maka con este uniforme, la hacía ver… sexy…

Ejem… regresando al tema, el uniforme no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, ¿cómo era posible que Maka pudiera usarlo sin rechistar?

- ¿Pasa algo, Soul? – me preguntó Maka preocupada en el oído.

La cercanía de mi cuerpo al de Maka me hizo sentir raro. Su calor tan cerca, su aliento en mi oído…

El corazón de Maka comenzó a acelerarse, a tal punto que creí que me daría un ataque o algo así, mis mejillas se pusieron calientes y comencé a temblar.

Este sentimiento era el mismo que yo sentía cuando estaba en mi cuerpo y Maka se pegaba a mí. Pero… ¿por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba igual que el mío…?

- N-no, n-nada – murmuré nervioso, ¡¿por qué demonios tartamudeaba?!

- Estás muy callado – murmuró –, si pasa algo dime, ¿sí?

- D-de acuerdo – susurré.

Maka me sonrió, y debo admitir que me veía raro sonriendo…

Después de unos cuantos estiramientos más, comenzamos las carreras en los 150 metros. El cuerpo de Maka era muy ligero, así que era más rápido que cuando estaba en mi cuerpo, lo malo es que no era tan resistente y me cansaba con facilidad. Cuando terminé fui por un poco de agua mientras secaba mi sudor con una toalla.

Lo admitía, me sentía sucio, pero por nada del mundo tomaría un baño, no con este cuerpo. No con el cuerpo de _mi_ Técnico.

- ¡Maka, vamos a bañarnos! – gritó Patty.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¡n-no, gracias!! – dije nervioso.

- ¿Pero por qué no? A ti no te gusta estar sudada, ¿segura que estás bien? – me pregunto Liz mientras que Patty me ponía carita de perrito.

- E-es que… y-yo… soy alérgica al H2O… ¡sí, eso! ¡¡Soy alérgica al H2O!!

- ¿Al agua? ¿Y por qué estás tomando agua?

_Rayos…_

- E-eh…

- ¡Déjate de excusas y vamos a bañarnos! – gritó Liz mientras me jalaba al baño de chicas.

- ¡¡¡NOOO!!! – grité, intentando liberarme de su agarre.

Cuando entré al baño de chicas, me sentí como en el paraíso… pero al mismo tiempo como en el infierno.

Varias chicas se encontraban desnudas o semidesnudas frente a mí. De haber estado en mi cuerpo me hubiera sentido el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra… pero estaba en el cuerpo de Maka, y digamos que una chica sangrando por la nariz no es algo _cool_…

- Maka-chan, ¿pasó algo? – me preguntó Tsubaki mientras que yo me ponía papel en la nariz, tratando de parar mi hemorragia nasal.

- Ah… me pegué contra la puerta – mentí.

- ¡¡Hora de bañarnos!! – gritó Patty.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue una de las cosas que jamás creí ver en mi vida. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y Chrona comenzaron a quitarse el uniforme. Yo solo las miraba embobado, mientras que mi hemorragia aumentaba más.

_¡Contrólate Soul, recuerda que estas en el cuerpo de Maka!_

- Eh… esto… ¿chicas? – murmuré.

- ¿Sí? – me preguntó Tsubaki mientras se desabrochaba el sujetador.

- L-las espero afuera, ¿sí?

- ¡Oh, claro que no, te meterás a bañar, te guste o no! – me dijo Liz.

- ¡P-pero…!

- ¡¡Patty!! – la llamó.

Patty rió a grandes carcajadas, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Esa risa no me daba buena espina… Traté de alejarme de ella, pero paré tan pronto sentí el metal de los casilleros contra mi espalda. Patty sonrió macabramente.

- ¿Q-qué pretendes hacer…? Espera… ¡¡No!!

Grité tan pronto ella me arrancó la playera de la escuela junto con el sujetador. Tapé los pechos de Maka con los brazos, al mismo tiempo que me ponía más rojo que el mismo rojo. Me sentía raro haciendo esto, ya que lo más seguro era que ellas ya hubiesen visto los pechos de Maka – o incluso, puede que ya la hubieran visto desnuda –, pero yo no, ¡y nunca vería su cuerpo desnudo…! ¿O sí…?

¡¡No, no, no, claro que no!!

- Maka, eres rara, ¡como si tuvieras algo que nosotras no tengamos! – se burló Liz.

- ¡Claro que si hay algo que no tiene! – dijo una vocecilla chillona que tardé mucho en reconocer.

De la espalda de Chrona salió Ragnarok, y tan pronto lo hizo, todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar y a taparse con sus toallas o ropas. Chrona quedó en shock, casi al borde del desmayo.

- ¡¡Ella no tiene nada de pecho, miren!! – gritó mientras me obligaba a quitar los brazos del pecho de Maka.

No pude evitar mirar hacía allí… y juro que me arrepentí por llamar plana a mi compañera.

- ¡Hey! ¡le crecieron! – dijo Ragnarok sorprendido.

- ¡¡R-Ragnarok, r-regresa a t-tu lugar!! – gritó Chrona mientras comenzaba a pelear con su compañero, y mientras ellos dos discutían, yo me encontraba en mi propio mundo de fantasía…

¿Cómo se vería Maka completamente desnuda?

Alejé ese pensamiento tan pronto llegó, para luego volver a taparme el pecho, totalmente rojo. Odiaría a Ragnarok de por vida, de eso no había duda…

Todo se normalizó tan pronto Chrona logró meter a su _"amigo"_ dentro de ella. Pidió disculpas durante unos minutos, para luego irse a deprimir en una esquina. Yo estaba a punto de decirle que no había problema, hasta que Patty me bajó el short del uniforme junto con la ropa interior.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – le grité.

- ¡Al baño! – gritó, para luego lanzarme a una de las regaderas.

Las demás me abandonaron, para irse a bañar a otras regaderas. Suspiré, tratando de calmar mis nervios. Me sentía raro, muy raro. Estaba _desnuda_ en un baño lleno de chicas desnudas y enjabonadas. Lentamente, me acerqué al chorro de agua tibia, el cual mojó mi piel al instante.

Esto era lo peor que podía pasarme, ¡tenía que bañarme…! No… ¡tenía que bañar el cuerpo de Maka!

Suspiré varias veces intentando armarme de valor, hasta que después de unos cinco minutos logré que las manos de Maka reaccionaran y agarraran el shampoo. Comencé a tallas el cabello, pero cuando termine, noté que faltaba algo…

El cuerpo.

Tragué saliva nerviosa mientras agarraba el jabón de cuerpo y cerraba los ojos. Tallé el estomago, el vientre, los brazos, la espalda, las piernas y otras partes, hasta que llegó lo inevitable… los pechos.

Comencé a tallarlos lentamente. Debía admitirlo, no eran tan pequeños – y eso ya lo había comprobado cuando los vi –. Eran un poco más grandes que las manos de Maka, pero sin duda alguna hubieran cabido a la perfección si hubiesen sido _mis_ manos las que los sujetaran…

¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando?!

Cuando al fin terminé de bañarme, salí a la velocidad de la luz hacía los vestidores, me vestí y salí del lugar totalmente sonrojado y con el pulso acelerado.

Nota mental: Huir antes de que las chicas te obliguen a bañarte.

Escuché cómo alguien salía de los vestidores de los chicos. Me volteé y vi a Maka – claro, en mi cuerpo – saliendo del lugar sonrojada.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunté.

- Mataré a Kid… me obligó a bañarme… ¡¿sabes lo que es estar rodeado de chicos desnudos?! – me gritó histérica.

- ¡Hey, yo sufrí más, casi me desangro!

- ¡Eso es porque eres un pervertido!

- Como si tú no te hubieras deleitado la vista con mi cuerpo – murmuré.

Maka… o mejor dicho, _mi_ cuerpo se sonrojó. Sonreí burlonamente mientras veía fijamente a Maka.

- ¿Me viste desnudo? – pregunté.

- ¡N-no tenía de otra, tenía que bañarme! – se defendió.

- Sí, claro… - murmuré mientras rodaba los ojos.

- ¿Y tú? No me digas que no me viste desnuda.

No pude evitar que el cuerpo de Maka se sonrojara al recordar lo que pasó en el baño.

- ¡Me viste, pervertido!

- ¡Hey, tenía que bañarme! – me defendí usando sus mismas palabras – aunque debo de admitir que no estás tan plana…

Ya no pude saber que más pasó, porque de pronto, Maka estampó un libro contra mi cabeza – sacado de quien sabe donde –, haciendo que terminara tirado en el piso.

Hoy sin duda… seria un largo día…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Al fin lo terminé! Pff… editar estos capítulos es difícil…_

_¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! No saben cuanta alegría me dan. Y Para que vean que no soy mala, les traje el capítulo antes, pero eso sí, si quieren el siguiente debemos de llegar a los 45 para el viernes xD_

_¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	4. Lo dificil de ser chico

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, lo único mío es la loca historia que están a punto de leer.**

_¡Segundo capítulo!_

* * *

**¡Este no es mi cuerpo!**

**Cap. 3 **_Lo difícil de ser chico_

**Maka POV**

Tan pronto como llegamos al Shibusen todos se nos quedaron viendo raro, tal vez era por el hecho de que el que llegó conduciendo fuese Soul en _mí_ cuerpo.

Aún no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, ¿cómo era que yo había despertado en el cuerpo de un chico? Y peor aún, ¡en el de el chico que amaba con locura!

- ¡Te dije que te pusieras ropa decente! – se quejó Soul después de que una chica me guiñara el ojo.

- Lo mismo digo, ¡parezco vaga! – me quejé.

- ¿Ya te miraste?, quiero decir, ¿ya _me_ miraste? ¡Parezco un cerebrito!

- Pues es mejor eso que parecer un vago, además, no creo que me hubieran dejado entrar a la biblioteca con esa ropa que querías que me pusiera.

- ¿Ir a la biblioteca? ¿y para qué? – pregunté confundido.

- ¡¿Cómo que para qué?! ¡Necesitamos saber cómo demonios regresar a nuestros cuerpos!

Soul me miró con el ceño fruncido, apunto de reclamarme algo, pero antes de que pudiera decirme algo más, Liz lo jaló del brazo hasta un lugar apartado.

- ¿Pero qué…? – murmuré confundida.

- ¡Hey Soul! ¿Qué onda con tu nuevo _look_? – me gritó Black Star mientras alzaba la mano.

Miré confundida durante un buen rato la mano alzada, hasta que Black Star la dejó caer totalmente atónito.

- Soul… ¿y nuestro saludo? – preguntó confundido.

- Eh… esto… ¿hola? – murmuré.

- Soul, ¿estás bien?, hoy estás muy raro, ¡incluso te vestiste simétricamente! – me dijo KId con estrellitas en los ojos.

- ¿Acaso ya no planeas ir a _ese_ lugar esta noche?

- ¿_Ese_ lugar? – pregunté confundida.

- ¿De verdad estás bien? – me preguntó Kid.

- Creo que todos esos Maka-chop ya te afectaron – me dijo Black Star burlón.

- ¡N-no es eso! – les dije nerviosa.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿por qué andas raro?

- Yo… este… digamos que el espíritu santo me toco… ¡sí, eso! ¡ir a la iglesia una vez al año no hace daño! – balbuceé.

Los chicos me miraron entre confundidos y asustados por un rato, para luego murmurar un _"ok"_ y encaminarse hacia el salón.

Suspiré mientras volteaba a ver mi reflejo en uno de los tantos espejos que había en el pasillo. El rostro de Soul se veía algo confundido. ¿Tendría que decirles a los demás que yo no era Soul? ¿Qué era Maka atrapada en el cuerpo de _mi_ compañero?

Me lo pensé por un momento.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad para saber los más oscuros secretos de Soul – y de paso, sus sentimientos hacía mí –. ¿Echaría a perder una oportunidad como esta…?

Claro que no.

Sonreí.

Hoy sería un día interesante…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Por qué no eres tan elástico, Soul? – le pregunté mientras intentaba tocarme la punta de los pies.

- ¡Hey, no me culpes por ser chico! – se quejó.

Estábamos en clase de Educación Física. Nygus-sensei nos había puesto a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento para luego correr en los 150 metros planos. Para ser sinceros, odiaba el cuerpo masculino. Si… era resistente, ¡pero era mucho menos flexible!

Bufé molesta mientras veía a mi compañero, quien estaba dentro de _mi_ cuerpo. Su ceño estaba fruncido y miraba sin mirar hacia enfrente, claramente molesto por algo.

- ¿Pasa algo, Soul? – le pregunté preocupada en el oído.

Soul dio un pequeño respingo, pero fue tan leve que ni él se debió de haber dado cuenta, sin embargo, _su_ cuerpo sí.

El corazón de Soul comenzó a latir velozmente, casi creí que me daría un ataque. Me sentía rara y nerviosa por razones que ni yo comprendía, pero eso no era todo… yo… bueno, el cuerpo de Soul no quería alejarse del mío.

Era como si _mi_ cuerpo fuese un imán, y el de Soul un metal.

- N-no, n-nada – murmuró nervioso.

- Estás muy callado – murmuré –, si te pasa algo dime, ¿sí?

- D-de acuerdo.

Le sonreí para calmarlo. Me sorprendí al ver como Soul se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada apenado.

Y no sé porque, pero al ver a mi cuerpo sonrojado hizo que me pusiera aún más nerviosa.

Después de terminar de hacer los ejercicios, corrimos los 150 metros planos. Adoré estar en el cuerpo de Soul, ya que, a pesar de no ser tan rápido como el mío, era mucho más resistente. Podía correr por horas y no cansarme.

Bien, ser chico tenía algo de bueno.

Cuando terminé de correr me sequé la frente con una toalla que tenía por allí. Me sentía sucia, ¡pero por nada del mundo me bañaría! Ya que… ¡por Kami-sama! Tendría que… lavar… el cuerpo de… Soul…

Sentí las mejillas arder al imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de mi compañero.

Corrijo, ser chico y estar en el cuerpo de Soul _no_ tiene nada de bueno.

- ¡Hey, Soul! ¿Por qué estás tan rojo, en qué piensas? – me preguntó Black Star con un tono pícaro mientras me daba unos ligeros golpes con el codo en mis costillas.

- Cállate – murmuré mientras cerraba los ojos y me sobaba el puente de la nariz.

_¡Ya deja de tener imágenes mentales!_ Me reproché mentalmente.

- _Pero bien que te gusta, ¿eh?_ – susurró una voz chillona y áspera a lo lejos.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

Me encontraba en una extraña habitación oscura. El piso era de cuadros rojos y negros intercalados, había un tocadiscos sobre una mesita y un gran sofá rojo, donde se encontraba sentado el diablito personal de Soul.

Él se rió quedamente, mientras que yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Odiaba a ese demonio, no solo porque era la clara evidencia de la sangre negra en Soul, si no porque lo hacía sufrir todo el tiempo. Miré mi ropa en un intento de romper el contacto visual con el demonio. Tenía el mismo vestido negro de aquella vez que bailé con el alma de Soul…

Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por mi cabeza e instintivamente busqué un espejo. Sonreí al ver que mi reflejo era el de _mi_ rostro, no el de Soul.

- _Vaya, nunca creí que nos volviéramos a encontrar aquí, mocosa_ – me dijo divertido.

_- Yo tampoco, y la verdad es que no tenía la intención de verte._

_- Pues lo lamento, ahora me verás más seguido, estando tú en el cuerpo del mocoso ahora eres _tú_ la que tiene la sangre negra._

_- ¿Acaso olvidas que yo tengo ondas anti-demoniacas?_

_- ¿Y eso qué? ¿Crees que la locura es algo demoniaca?, para nada, esto es algo que tenemos todos, ¿o es que ya olvidaste el día en el que cediste a esta?_

Le lancé una mirada asesina, él simplemente soltó una carcajada.

Regresé a la realidad cuando sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo. Miré a ese "_alguien"_ y me sorprendí al ver a Kid arrastrándome hacia los vestidores de hombres…

Esperen…

¡¿Qué?!

- ¡¡K-Kid, espérate!! – grité mientras trataba de soltarme.

- ¡No, _necesitas_ tomar un baño, no pienso dejar que la simetría de la limpieza se pierda!

- ¡¡Que me sueltes, te digo!!

Pero por más que trate de soltarme, no lo logré. Él tenía demasiada fuerza cuando se trataba de la simetría.

Kid me soltó cuando pasábamos el umbral de la puerta, y juro por Dios que casi creí encontrarme en el paraíso.

Frente a mí había chicos _desnudos_ o semidesnudos, paseando de un lado a otro como si nada. Las mejillas comenzaban a arderme y en un arranque de estupidez masiva, corrí hacia la puerta de salida, pero me tropecé con un tenis tirado a medio paso, y para no caer de cara me agarré de lo que estaba más cerca de mí.

Gran error, sin querer le quité la toalla a Black Star – fue de lo que me agarré –, dejándolo desnudo casi enfrente de mí.

Ahora comprendía cómo se sentía Soul al ver desnuda a Blair.

- ¡¡Oi, Soul, no te conocía esas mañas!! – me dijo burlón.

- ¡¡F-fue un accidente!! – respondí, tratando de evitar la hemorragia nasal que amenazaba con empezar a salir.

Agradecí mentalmente que hiciera calor en el lugar gracias al vapor del agua caliente de las regaderas, o de lo contrario de vería _muy_ raro que Soul estuviese sonrojado.

- Si, si, como sea, ¡a bañarse! – me dijo Kid molesto.

Intenté negarme, pero él me lanzó una mirada que lograría intimidar hasta el mismísimo Kishin.

Temerosa – y totalmente alejada de los chicos – comencé a quitarme la ropa.

Lo peor de todo fue quitarme los bóxers, estuve tentada a ver más de una vez el cuerpo desnudo de Soul. Sin embargo, cuando me quité la playera rocé la cicatriz de su pecho.

Mi mente se llenó de recuerdos, y un frío intenso me recorrió la espalda. Tal vez _yo_ no sentí el dolor de aquella herida, pero el cuerpo aún lo recordaba. Y al estar en el, su dolor era mi dolor.

- ¡¡Soul!!

- ¡¡Ya voy, como jodes!!

Comencé a caminar hacia las regaderas, tratando de no ver a ningún chico desnudo. No quería que todos pensaran que Soul era del _otro bando_ por culpa de una hemorragia nasal. Sin embargo, apenas iba a entrar a una cuando de pronto, Black Star me sujetó del brazo.

- ¡¡Soul, ayúdame a convencer al _rayitas_ de que nosotros _sí_ somos simétricos!! – me dijo, para luego quitarme la toalla que me había puesto en la cintura.

Y cuando lo hizo, no pude evitar voltear a ver hacia abajo…

_¡Oh, por Kami-sama!_

- ¡¡Arréglatelas solo!! – grité mientras corría hacia la regadera, justo antes de que alguien lograra ver la gran hemorragia nasal que estaba teniendo en estos momentos.

El corazón de Soul latía ferozmente contra mi pecho, mientras que me limpiaba la nariz con el agua que salía de la regadera. Respiré hondo, tratando de calmarme, aunque sabía que eso no serviría de mucho, ya que _esa_ imagen se había grabado con fuego en mi memoria.

_Eres una pervertida, Maka, creo que ya te afecto el cambio de cuerpo._

Suspiré, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, para luego entrar a la ducha.

Me estremecí un poco al sentir el contacto del agua tibia contra mi cuerpo. La sensación era relajante a la vez, ¡adiós suciedad!

Comencé a tallarme el cuerpo y el cabello, sin embargo, pronto llegó la peor parte… tallar _cierta parte_ en el cuerpo de Soul.

_Vamos Maka, ve a tu lugar feliz, ve a tu lugar feliz._

Y eso hice, mientras limpiaba _esa_ zona que ya me había atrevido a ver. Pensé en trivialidades, sólo para no recordar que estaba lavándome – y comenzar a tener otra hemorragia nasal –. Cuando terminé, rápidamente lavé mis manos hasta quitarme la extraña sensación que sentía en estas.

Cerré la llave del agua y salí de la ducha mientras me ponía rápidamente una toalla en la cintura. Miré a mí alrededor, hasta comprobar que ni Black Star o Kid se encontraran cerca. Sin tiempo que perder me sequé el cabello y me vestí, para luego salir a la velocidad de la luz del lugar.

Sin duda alguna, no volvería a bañarme en semanas.

Cuando salí de los vestidores me sorprendí al encontrar a Soul fuera del vestidor de las chicas. Me sonrojé como nunca, si tan sólo Soul supiera lo que pensé al ver su cuerpo desnudo…

- ¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó.

- Mataré a Kid… me obligó a bañarme… ¡¿sabes lo que es estar rodeada de chicos desnudos? – grité histérica.

- ¡Hey, yo sufrí más, casi me desangro!

- ¡Eso es porque eres un pervertido!

- Como si tú no te hubieras deleitado la vista con mi cuerpo desnudo – murmuró.

_¡Estúpidas imágenes mentales!_

- ¿Me viste desnudo? – me preguntó Soul con una sonrisa divertida y burlona.

- ¡N-no tenía de otra, tenía que bañarme! – me defendí.

- Sí, claro… - murmuró mientras rodaba los ojos. Eso me molestó un poco.

- ¿Y tú? No me digas que no me viste desnuda.

Soul se sonrojó ante ese comentario.

- ¡Me viste, pervertido!

- ¡Hey, tenía que bañarme! – se defendió, usando mi excusa – aunque debo de admitir que no estás tan plana…

Ya no le di tiempo para reaccionar, le estampé el libro más grueso que encontré a mi alcance, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Salí del gimnasio, totalmente molesta. Una cosa era que me viese desnuda, pero otra era que me siguiera molestando con lo de mi talla.

Eso era algo que odiaba de él. Sí, lo amaba, ¡¡pero odiaba que se interesara más en el físico!! No era mi culpa el no tener los pechos de Blair. Yo quería a un hombre que le importara como soy _por dentro_, no por mi físico o esas cosas. Pero que va, ¡ni siquiera sé porque me hago esperanzas! ¿Quién se fijaría en mí?

Soul no me ama, hay que aceptarlo.

Caminé distraída por los pasillos del Shibusen, sumergida totalmente en mis pensamientos.

¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar justamente de él?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Esto… chicos… ¿me pueden recordar a donde vamos? – les pregunté mientras caminábamos por las desérticas calles de Death City.

- ¡¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?! Venimos aquí todos los fines de semana – me dijo Black Star.

- ¡Ah! ¡_ese_ lugar! – dije, fingiendo que recordaba el nombre.

Kid y Black Star suspiraron pesadamente mientras negaban con la cabeza. Yo en cambio pensaba en las mil y una formas de torturar a Soul cuando llegara de la pijamada de Liz.

La luna sonreía en lo más alto del cielo, mientras que yo seguía temerosa a los chicos. Estábamos cerca de las afueras de la cuidad, mientras más avanzábamos por las oscuras calles más se lograba escuchar una música al fondo.

La mandíbula se me cayó cuando vi cual era nuestro destino: Una discoteca.

Los chicos avanzaron como si nada hacia la puerta, por lo que los seguí de cerca. El hombre de seguridad nos vio y sonrió.

- Hola chicos – nos saludó.

- Hola John – lo saludaron Kid y Black Star.

John nos dejó pasar, cosa que de verdad me sorprendió. Ahora entendía por qué Soul salía todos los viernes por la noche con los chicos. Agradecí mentalmente el haberme vestido de la manera en la que Soul lo hace – o sea, como un vago –, así nadie notaría nada…

¿Verdad?

- ¡¡¡Kya!!! ¡¡Miren, es Soul-kun!! – gritó una chica desde la pista de baile.

Y antes de darme tiempo para reaccionar, me vi rodeada de un montón de chicas.

_Cava tu tumba, Evans._

- ¡Soul-kun, vamos a mi casa, mis padres no están!

- ¡Soul-kun! ¿Vas a darme el beso que me prometiste?

- ¡Soul-kun! ¿Quieres ver de qué color es mi ropa interior?

- ¡Soul-kun, sé el padre de mis hijos!

Escuchaba totalmente atónita las peticiones de las de estas chicas. ¡¿Qué carajos se supone que hace Soul en este lugar?! ¡¿Perder su virginidad?!

Como pude logré escabullirme de toda esa bola de locas que comenzaban a manosear el cuerpo de Soul, sin embargo, mi alegría se fue al demonio cuando de pronto todas las luces me apuntaron a mí.

- ¡¡El momento ha llegado, damas y caballeros!! – gritó el DJ por el micrófono.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – le pregunté asustada a los chicos.

- Recuerda que retaste a Nick a una competencia para ver quien bebía más – me dijo Kid.

- ¡¿Qué hice qué?!

- No me digas que te retractas, Evans – susurró una voz masculina a lo lejos.

De la multitud salió un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos color lila, sus facciones eran hermosas y su pálida piel contrastaba a la perfección con su negra ropa. Sin duda alguna, era extremadamente guapo.

Estuve a punto de decirle que sí, ya que a mí se me subía muy rápido el alcohol – y rezaba porque no me pasara eso en el cuerpo de Soul –, sin embargo, antes de poder decirle cualquier cosa, él se me adelantó.

- Ya que, si es así, eso significa que perderás y yo seré libre de pedirle a Maka-chan que salga conmigo. Aún no entiendo cómo puedes ser su compañero, ella necesita de alguien mejor que tú, alguien que la haga sentir _bien_, si sabes a lo que me refiero – se burló.

Ese comentario hizo que la rabia se acumulara en mí. ¡¿Este tipo estaba drogado o qué?! ¡Yo no era ningún estúpido trofeo!

Decidida, me acerqué a la barra – donde ya estaba preparando nuestras bebidas – y lo miré fijamente.

- Ya veremos quién pierde, _chico emo_ – le dije.

Él me lanzó una mirada asesina y se sentó a un lado mío. El camarero preparó su cronometro y nos miró fijamente a los dos.

- ¡¡Comiencen!!

Rápidamente tomé el vaso de cerveza y me lo empiné.

Vaso por vaso comenzaron a ser vaciados, hasta que al final, la última gota de alcohol bajó por mi garganta.

- ¡¡Terminé!! – grité mientras dejaba el último vaso sobre la barra.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Nick sorprendido.

- ¡¡En ese caso, el ganador es Evans!! – anunció el camarero.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar como locas y los chicos me dieron palmaditas en la espalda mientras que Nick maldecía por lo bajo. Le sonreí burlonamente, aunque en realidad ya estaba sintiéndome mareada.

Al parecer, aún estando en el cuerpo de Soul el alcohol me afectaba demasiado.

- ¡Pruébanos lo que puedes hacer, Soul! – gritó Black Star mientras metía un tubo a mi boca.

El alcohol comenzó a llenar mi boca y mi garganta. Black Star y Kid echaban litros y litros de cerveza por el otro extremo del tubo, por lo que no me quedaba de otra más que beberlo.

Después de un rato, me acostumbré al sabor y a la sensación de mareo. Tomaba y tomaba al ritmo del coro que decía _"¡fondo, fondo!"_.

La música me retumbaba en los oídos al igual que las risas histéricas de Black Star y los lamentos de Kid. Yo simplemente reía, no entendía el por qué, pero sólo reía.

Era como si una bomba de alegría hubiese estallado en mi interior. Me sentía bien, me sentía liviana y relajada.

Claro, todo porque sin darme cuenta, ya me había emborrachado…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Ok, antes que nada, perdón por no publicar ni el viernes ni el sábado, pero simple y sencillamente estuve ocupada, perdón, de veras. También lamento si este capítulo no quedó del todo bien, es algo así como de relleno, ya que de este dependen otros futuros capítulos._

_En fin, ¡gracias a todos por sus reviews! Si llegamos a los 58 para el lunes, subo el siguiente cap, ¡nos leemos! ¡bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	5. Noche de chicas

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, lo único mío es la loca historia que están a punto de leer.**

_¡Otro capítulo!_

* * *

**¡Este no es mi cuerpo!**

**Cap. 4 **_Noche de chicas_

**Soul POV**

- ¡Vas a ver como quedas de guapa, Maka! – me dijo Liz mientras me ponía otro tubo en la cabeza.

Me mordí el labio para no gemir de dolor. La cabeza me dolía y todo por esos endemoniados tubos para cabello que Liz me ponía.

Eran las 9:00 de la noche, nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Liz arreglándonos las uñas, el cabello, además de ver unas telenovelas y mirar revistas para chicas. No lograba entender cómo es que a las chicas les gustaba todo esto, ¡era una tortura!

Chrona y Tsubaki lloraban mientras que los personajes de la telenovela se despedían, Patty hacía unos test en una revista y Liz me usaba como su muñeca personal. Aunque, a decir verdad, era divertido esto.

Las chicas creyendo que era Maka me hicieron masaje y me arreglaron las manos y los pies, ¡esto sí que era vida!

Suspiré cansado mientras Liz encendía la secadora. El aire caliente iba a enchinar el cabello de Maka, ¡pero también quemaba el cuero cabelludo! Sollocé en silencio ante tal dolor. Este cuerpo era muy delicado.

- Descuida, solo unos minutos más – me dijo Patty con una sonrisa mientras me daba palmaditas en la pierna.

- ¿Pero por qué me hacen esto? ¡Ni siquiera vamos a salir! – les dije.

- Pero queremos ver que peinados te quedan más, ¿no te han dicho que las dos coletas ya pasaron de moda? – me dijo Liz.

- Pero… a mí me gustan… - murmuré, ¡en este cuerpo es fácil sonrojarse!

Sin embargo, era verdad, aunque no me gustara admitirlo, Maka se veía linda con dos coletas, me gustaba hacerla enojar con eso. Aunque… bueno, se veía _sexy_ cuando traía el cabello suelto…

_¡Maldición Soul, no pienses cosas inapropiadas con tu nuevo cuerpo!_

- Tengo hambre, ¿vamos por unos bocadillos? – dijo Liz mientras me quitaba los tubos de la cabeza.

Las demás asintieron y bajamos hacia la _gran_ cocina de la _gran_ mansión de Kid. Los chicos y Maka habían ido esta noche a la discoteca, por lo que estábamos solas – y solos – en la casa.

Sin embargo… tenía el presentimiento de que debí de haberle dicho algo a Maka antes de que se fuera…

Dejé de pensar tan pronto Tsubaki puso un plato de espagueti frente a mí.

Comí sin apuro alguno, disfrutando el sabor de la comida preparada por Tsubaki, ¡como envidiaba a Black Star!, a Maka nunca le quedaba bien la comida…

Dejé de masticar por un momento.

Bueno… eso no era verdad… a Maka podía quedarle horrenda alguna que otra receta… pero cuando se trataba de postres, estos le quedaban deliciosos.

- ¿S-sucede algo M-Maka? – me preguntó Chrona preocupada.

- Oh, no, nada – murmuré.

- ¿Estás pensando en Soul? – me preguntó Liz con una sonrisa picara.

- ¡¿Y por qué tengo que estar pensando en él?! – pregunté mientras me sonrojaba.

- Bueno, es que cada vez que te pones así de seria o piensas en el próximo examen de Stein o piensas en lo guapo que es Soul.

- ¿Y-yo p-pienso eso?

- Maka-chan, ¿segura que te encuentras bien? Desde esta mañana han estado muy raros tú y Soul-kun – me dijo Tsubaki preocupada.

- ¿Acaso hicieron _algo_? – inquirió Liz sonriente.

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamé todavía más rojo – es solo que… últimamente olvido todo… ha de ser por la edad – dije nervioso, si Maka me escuchaba decir eso ya estaría muerto.

- Creo que ya te está afectando tanto estudio.

- Sí, yo también pienso eso – murmuré mientras tomaba un trago de agua.

Y justo en ese momento, una gran idea iluminó mi cerebro. Esta era una oportunidad de oro para saber acerca de los sentimientos de Maka hacia mí. Sonreí internamente, para luego poner mi mejor carita de perrito que tenía en este cuerpo y mirar atentamente a las chicas, las cuales me miraron un poco confundidas.

- Bien, chicas… ¿podrían ayudarme a recordar lo que pienso acerca de Soul? – pregunté.

Chrona y Tsubaki se miraron durante un rato, un poco dudosas sobre mi comentario. Opté por lanzarle mi mirada de cachorro a Liz, ella caía más fácil que las demás.

- Pues bien, _chica olvidadiza_, tú te la pasas diciendo a cada rato que él es un idiota, irresponsable, pervertido, nada caballeroso, flojo, imbécil e impulsivo – me dijo.

La miré con la boca abierta. ¡¿Así era como me veía Maka?!

- Pero… - continuó –, luego dices que es lindo, protector y confiable, que te gusta su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa, entre otras cosas, ¿pero sabes? Es raro que no recuerdes nada de eso, después de todo tú lo a…

Pero Liz ya no pudo terminar de decirme lo que iba a decirme, ya que de pronto la puerta del recibidor se abrió de golpe, dejándonos escuchar un par de risas y un extraño lamento.

Nos miramos confundidas - ¡¿por qué demonios utilizo el término femenino conmigo?! –, para después correr hacia la entrada.

Y cuando llegamos, no creíamos lo que veíamos.

Black Star y Maka – en _mí_ cuerpo – se encontraban _muy_ abrazaditos y juntitos con un par de chicas, mientras que Kid lloraba sobre el hombro de una, quien le daba ánimos y palmaditas en la espalda.

- ¡¡Tú no sabes lo horrendo que es vivir con tres asquerosas líneas de un solo lado!! – se lamentaba Kid.

- ¡¡Y entonces vino ese estúpido Kishin a atacarme y ¡bam!, le pateé el trasero en un par de segundos!! – gritaba Black Star.

- ¡¡Hey, no olvides que nosotros también ayudamos!! – le dijo Maka molesta.

Las chicas y yo tardamos en captar el porqué de ese extraño comportamiento en los tres. Estaban borrachos.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – murmuró Liz.

Kid volteó a verla y corrió hacia nosotras – nosotros –, para luego romper a llorar más fuerte y aferrarse de la pierna de su arma.

- ¡¡Liz!! ¡¿Por qué, por qué no pude nacer simétrico?! ¡¿Qué hice en mi vida pasada para que Kami-sama me odiara de esta manera?!

- ¡¡En primera, creo que por esa estúpida obsesión tuya, y en segunda, suéltame la pierna idiota!! – bramó ella furiosa mientras trataba de zafarse.

Ignoramos a Kid y a Liz tan pronto un par de chillidos por parte de las chica nos llamó la atención.

- ¡¡Ja!! ¡¿Acaso crees que tu insignificante cuerpo es mejor que el mío?! ¡¡Yo soy el gran Ore-sama, nadie me gana!! – gritó Black Star mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camisa.

- ¡¡Eso ya lo veremos!! – gritó Maka mientras intentaba quitarse la playera.

Miré totalmente atónito como _mi_ cuerpo comenzaba a desnudarse poco a poco, mientras que las chicas que habían venido de coladas a la casa comenzaban a gritar como histéricas y a desmayarse.

Por suerte, Tsubaki logró reaccionar a tiempo antes de que los dos idiotas que estaban frente a nosotras – nosotros – se quitaran el pantalón y los bóxers.

- ¡Ya, ya, fue mucho por una noche, lárguense! ¡y ustedes dos, dejen de desnudarse! – los regañó.

- ¡Pero nosotras queríamos verlos! – gritó una chica decepcionada.

- ¡Largo!

Las chicas le lanzaron una mirada de pocos amigos a Tsubaki, para luego salir de la mansión. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, todas suspiramos agotadas - ¡demonios, estúpido término femenino! – y nos acercamos a nuestros Técnicos – bueno, en mi extraño caso, a mi Arma –, quienes estaban tirados en el suelo balbuceando incoherencias.

- Bien, cada una hágase cargo del suyo, hay que llevarlos a habitaciones _muy_ separadas, no sabemos lo que puedan hacer si se encuentran – nos dijo Liz con tono militar.

- ¡Sí, señora! – respondimos.

Liz y Patty cargaron a Kid y lo llevaron a su habitación, Tsubaki arrastró a Black Star en la dirección contraria, mientras que Chrona limpiaba el desastre que habían dejado los chicos. Miré fijamente a Maka, quien se encontraba acostada en el piso de una manera un poco… extraña.

- Maka, ¿por qué estás así? – le susurré, todavía no me acostumbraba a llamarla por _mi_ nombre.

- Se me pegó la cara al suelo… - balbuceó con una sonrisa boba.

- Párate del suelo, vamos a que te acuestes.

- ¡No! Es cómodo el piso…

- ¡Que te pares, te digo! – le dije mientras la paraba del suelo.

Maka se quejó un rato, alegando que podía caminar sola. Pero al final dejó que yo la guiara hasta una habitación lejana a la de Kid y Black Star. La acosté en la cama, donde rápidamente se acurrucó.

- Te traeré algo para que se te baje el alcohol, no tardo, ¡y no te muevas de aquí!

- Sí, sí… - murmuró mientras agitaba la mano en el aire.

Suspiré frustrado, mientras que salía de la habitación y me encaminaba hacia la cocina. Preparé algo de café y agarré un par de bocadillos. Conocía a la perfección mi cuerpo, y la única cura para una borrachera como esa era el café y comida.

Llevé la bandeja con las cosas a la recamara, por suerte Maka seguía donde la dejé, así me ahorraba el trabajo de buscarla. Dejé la bandeja en la mesita de noche, mientras que movía a _mi_ cuerpo ligeramente, despertando así a Maka.

- ¿Ya es hora del baño? – preguntó.

- Eh… no, tómate esto, se te pasara la borrachera – le dije mientras le pasaba la taza de café.

- No quiero.

- Tómatelo.

- ¡No quiero!

- ¡Deja de decir eso y tómatelo!

Ella me miró fijamente, para después sonreírme.

- Bésame – susurró.

Me quedé en shock.

- ¡¿Qué?! – grité.

- Si me besas me tomaré eso – me dijo sonriente.

El corazón de Maka se aceleró al escuchar _mi_ voz de esa manera tan… ¿seductora? No pude evitar ruborizarme y empezar a ponerme nervioso.

- ¿E-estas l-loca? ¡N-no voy a b-besarte! – mentí. Sí, porque para ser sinceros, desde hace años quería besarla, pero si la besaba sería a _ella_, no a _mi_ cuerpo.

- Anda… solo un besito… y me tomaré lo que dices – pidió mientras ponía carita de perrito.

Eso hizo que mi mente se pusiera en blanco y no pudiera pensar con claridad.

- B-bueno… p-pero te lo t-tomarás, ¿v-vale? – balbuceé.

- Sí, vale…

Respiré hondo, para luego comenzar a acercarme a _mi_ rostro. Vale, lo admitía, esto era raro, ¡besarme a mí mismo, ni que fuera Black Star! Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Maka lo deseaba. Deseaba probar el sabor de mis labios, y ese deseo se convertía en mío.

Sólo unos centímetros más… sólo unos y el beso que había esperado por días – por no decir años – se haría realidad…

Pero tan pronto rocé nuestros labios, Maka soltó un ronquido.

Me separé de ella totalmente rojo. El corazón me latía furioso contra el pecho y me sentía desfallecer. ¡Por Kami-sama, había besado a _mi_ cuerpo, pero me había gustado!

Respiré agitadamente, intentando calmarme. Sin pensarlo, las manos de Maka se fueron a sus labios. Sentía un ligero cosquilleo en ellos, pero no era molesto, sino más bien… agradable.

¿Qué era este sentimiento que inundaba el corazón de Maka?

Miré a Maka dormir. _Mi_ rostro se veía pacifico y… _diferente_ al que yo recordaba ver en el espejo. Siendo sinceros, me veía lindo…

¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo?!

Estar en el cuerpo de una mujer ya comenzaba a afectarme…

Suspiré, para luego acostarme a un lado de Maka y recargar mi mejilla en su espalda – ya que se había dormido de lado –.

Comencé a tararear una de las tantas canciones que me sabía. Con la voz de Maka estas parecían un coro de ángeles. Sonreí sin dejar de cantar, para luego quedarme profundamente dormido…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desperté lentamente, la luz que se colaba por las ventanas me daba de lleno en la cara.

Me estiré adormecido en la cama, pero tan pronto lo hice, algo se removió incómodamente entre mis brazos. Sorprendido, volteé a ver a ese _"algo"_, me encontré con una Maka felizmente dormida, abrazándome por la cintura.

La cercanía de nuestros cuerpos volvió a disparar mi pulso, y como era de esperar, el cuerpo de Maka se sonrojó a más no poder.

Ya estaba comenzando a sentirme incomodo por eso de estarme sonrojando a cada minuto, pero valía la pena si con ello el cuerpo de Maka era feliz al estar cerca del mío.

Sonreí de forma inconsciente, mientras que me aferraba más a Maka. Su respirar me hacía cosquillas en el cuello, pero eran agradables.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero ni me importó. Tenía la leve corazonada de saber cuál era el sentimiento que oprimía el corazón de Maka.

Y esperaba, con todo mi ser, tener la razón.

- Mi cabeza… - se quejó una voz gruesa y ronca. _Mi_ voz.

- ¿Qué tal la mañana? – le pregunté burlón.

- Cállate – siseó Maka molesta, para luego sobarse la cabeza – la resaca es horrenda…

- Te dije que te tomaras el café…

- ¿Café? ¿Cuál café? ¿A qué horas me diste el café? – me preguntó confundida.

La miré sorprendido, ¡¿no se acordaba del beso que me pidió?! ¡¿Nada de _nada_?!

- ¿No recuerdas nada? – pregunté atónito.

- Eh… no… ¿qué se supone que debo de recordar?

Suspiré.

- No, nada, olvídalo.

El corazón de Maka se oprimió de tristeza, ¿o es que acaso este sentimiento era _mío_ y no de _ella_?

- ¡¡Genial!! ¡¡El gran Black Star tiene una resaca sólo para Dioses!! – gritó Black Star (obvio), haciendo que los vidrios de la ventana amenazaran con romperse.

- ¡¡Cállate!! – gritaron Maka y Kid (a lo lejos), mientras que ella ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho.

¿Tengo que decir que volví a sonrojarme?

Suspiré nuevamente.

Esta no sería una agradable mañana…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Al fin acabé el capítulo!_

_Jeje, gracias a todos por sus reviews, me animan demasiado. Bien, para los que tenían dudas sobre el beso… jojo, he aquí su respuesta, ¡pero créanme que todavía faltan muchos besos más! Umm… algo que les quiero aclarar, creo que el próximo capítulo hará que suba el fic a Rating M (ya verán el por qué xD) así que no se asusten por si no encuentran el fic en la categoría de "T"._

_Si llegamos a los 70 reviews para el viernes subo capítulo, pero si los superamos mejor, ¿no? ¡Nos leemos! ¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	6. ¿Sueños Húmedos?

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, lo único mío es la loca historia que están a punto de leer.**

_¡Un nuevo capítulo! Disfruten la lectura xD_

* * *

**¡Este no es mi cuerpo!**

**Cap. 5 **_Sueños… ¿Húmedos?_

**Maka POV**

Era una mañana tranquila. El sol reía en lo más alto del cielo y los pájaros cantaban, además de que el clima era de lo mejor…

Si… hoy era una mañana tranquila…

… Claro, si no contábamos el hecho de que me encontraba a mitad del campo, con el balón de fut bol frente a mí y toda una manada de machos sin cerebro corriendo hacia mí.

- ¡¡Soul, pásame el balón!! – me gritó Kid.

- ¡¿Y cómo se hace eso?! – grité desesperada.

- ¡¡Deja de estar de idiota y pásalo!! – me gritó Black Star.

Asustada, hice lo que vi en la tele un día. Pateé el balón con la punta del pie lo más fuerte que pude… sólo que este fue a parar a la cara de Sid-sensei…

- ¡¡Perdón!! – grité preocupada.

- Descuida… yo soy… el tipo de hombre al que no le duelen los balonazos… - murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sid, ve a descansar, yo te relevo – le dijo Nygus-sensei mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

- De acuerdo… - susurró, para luego caer inconsciente.

Una risa burlona se escuchó a lo lejos. No tuve que voltearme para saber quién era. Esa risa me había estado siguiendo toda la semana.

- ¡Vaya, Evans! Si que eres patético, ¡no puedes ni patear un balón! – se burló Nick

¿Era mi imaginación o el cuerpo de Soul se preparó para saltar y comenzar a golpearlo en la cara sin piedad?

Lo fulminé con la mirada, tratando de evitar el instinto asesino que recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo. Iba a reclamarle, pero ya no me dio tiempo de decirle nada, porque Nygus-sensei dio un silbatazo.

- Bien chicos, haremos práctica de pases, ¿algún voluntario?

Todos los que me rodeaban dieron un paso atrás, dejándome sola. Apenas iba a reaccionar, hasta que Nygus puso una mano en mi hombro.

- ¿Algún voluntario para ser compañero de Soul? – preguntó.

- Yo, Nygus-sensei – dijo Nick mientras ponía el balón frente a él.

- De acuerdo, comiencen.

Nick asintió, para luego sonreír ampliamente, de una forma un tanto maléfica. Eso me dio mala espina, _muy_ mala espina.

Él hizo su pie para atrás, y sin perder la sonrisa, pateó el balón.

El dolor llegó casi de inmediato.

No pude evitar caer de rodillas como tampoco pude evitar tocar _cierta_ parte del cuerpo de Soul, tratando de que el dolor desapareciese en vano. El aire me faltaba y sentía como tanto la cabeza como el estomago me dolían horriblemente.

El dolor comenzó en aquella _parte_ sensible, para luego extenderse más y más. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y no lograba ni sentir si quiera las piernas o pensar con claridad. ¡Kami-sama, esto era peor que los cólicos! ¡¿Cómo es que los hombres aguantan tanto?!

- Lo siento Evans, creo que apunté mal – me dijo Nick con falsa inocencia.

- Hijo de… - murmuré, si hubiera sido capaz de moverme, le hubiera dado una patada _"allí"_, sólo para regresarle el favor.

- ¡¡Soul!! – gritó una voz que reconocí al instante.

Soul – en mi cuerpo, claro está – llegó a mi lado, para luego comenzar a darme palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de que eso me aliviase un poco. Claro, eso no servía para nada, gracias al dolor tenía el extraño impulso de empezar a rodar por el suelo para tratar de que este se fuera de una maldita vez.

- Maka, lleva a Soul a la enfermería – le dijo Nygus preocupada.

- Eh… si – murmuró él, mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

Fue todo un dolor pararme del suelo, pero lo fue más el caminar junto a Soul de regreso hacia la escuela.

Ya llevábamos una semana en el cuerpo del otro, y a pesar de eso, todavía no nos acostumbrábamos del todo a estos.

Ser hombre era bueno, era más resistente – excepto _allí_ –, me cansaba menos y podía vestirme con lo que fuera, sin necesidad de que Liz me dijera si combinaba o no.

Lo malo era ir al baño o bañarme - ¡por Kami-sama, tenía que tocar… _eso_! –, además de que el estúpido diablito y las perseguidas que me daban todas las fangirls de Soul.

Pero sin duda, lo que más me sorprendía, era el extraño sentimiento que oprimía el corazón de Soul cada vez que mi cuerpo se acercaba, Era tan cálido… casi parecido al amor que yo sentía hacia él.

- Desearía ser mujer ahora… - murmuré con dolor.

- Bienvenida a mi mundo, quiero mi cuerpo de regreso, pero, ¿cómo vamos a regresar a la normalidad?

- No lo sé, no puedo pensar con este dolor – susurré con un hilo de voz.

- Lo siento, ven, mejor descansa – me dijo mientras me señalaba el piso.

Asentí, para luego sentarme en el suelo y abrazar mis piernas. El dolor era punzante, como si millones de agujas se me enterraran sin piedad _allí_, pero poco a poco fue disminuyendo. Cuando creí que ya había pasado, Soul se sentó a un lado mío mientras suspiraba.

- Eso duele casi tanto como tus Maka-chop – me dijo sonriente.

El corazón de Soul se aceleró al verme sonreír. Desvié la mirada para que él no viera el sonrojo en mis mejillas. Sé que esto sonaría loco, pero Soul se veía lindo en _mi_ cuerpo cuando sonreía, y no entendía el porqué, pero el cuerpo de _él_ tenía el extraño impulso de besar _mi_ cuerpo. Volví a sonrojarme, ¿cómo se sentiría besarme a mi misma?

- ¿Te duele todavía? – me preguntó Soul preocupado.

- ¿Eh? N-no, no es eso, ya estoy mejor – murmuré.

- ¿Entonces?

Lo miré fijamente.

_Tú me gustas, ¿yo te gusto?_

No iba a preguntarle eso.

- ¿Crees que regresaremos a nuestros cuerpos algún día? – pregunté.

- Eso espero, no me imagino a mi teniendo hijos o esas cosas – murmuró asustado.

- Pues yo no me imagino… fecundando a una mujer – admití, el solo hecho de pensar en eso me hacía temblar de miedo.

Soul soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Pues en ese caso, será mejor que tú y yo hagamos _eso_, sólo que tú estarás abajo y yo arriba! – dijo entre risas burlonas.

No pude evitar sonrojarme como un tomate, así como tampoco pude evitar estrellarle un libro en la cabeza.

- ¡Si serás pervertido! – le dije molesta.

- ¡Auch! ¡Pero es la verdad! Tú estás en _mi_ cuerpo y yo en el _tuyo_, por lo que si nos llegamos a quedar así para el resto de nuestras vidas, será mejor que tú seas la _padre_ de _mis_ hijos, porque sí, _quiero_ tener hijos, aún si sea yo el que tenga que sufrir los nueve meses, ¿no lo crees?

- ¿Y-y si yo no quiero t-tener hijos? – balbuceé.

- Inseminación – contestó sin más.

Volví a golpearlo en la cabeza con el libro.

- ¡Deja de pensar en eso! Regresaremos a nuestros cuerpos y cada quien tendrá hijos con quien quiera, ¿de acuerdo? – murmuré, aunque no sé por qué, pero al decir eso algo estrujó mi corazón.

Soul me miró un poco triste, ¿o acaso era mi imaginación?

- Sí, tienes razón, después de todo sólo somos compañeros, nada más, ¿verdad?

Asentí, aunque eso hiciera que el corazón me doliese más.

¡Claro que deseaba que Soul fuese el padre de mis hijos en algún futuro! Pero… como él había dicho, sólo somos _amigos_, compañeros, camaradas… nunca podríamos ser más que eso, y eso me dolía. Lo amaba, pero él nunca aceptaría mis sentimientos, ¿por qué hacerme ilusiones?

Soul se recargó contra mi hombro, para luego suspirar mientras que yo lo veía confundida.

- Yo… bueno… Maka… h-hay algo q-que quiero d-decirte… - tartamudeó.

- ¿Sí?

- B-bueno, yo… yo te a…

- ¡¡Soul, Maka!!

Él maldijo por lo bajo mientras que yo volteaba a ver a los demás, quienes se acercaban preocupados a mí.

- ¡Soul! ¿Te dejó estéril? – me preguntó Black Star.

- Eh… no, sigue vivo – le dije.

- ¡Ese Nick! ¡Su patada fue totalmente asimétrica! ¡No sé cómo puede seguir en el equipo! – se quejó Kid con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

- Ya no me duele, gracias por preguntar – murmuré sarcástica.

- Bien, en ese caso será mejor ir a las duchas, la clase ya acabó – dijo Liz.

Soul y yo nos pusimos pálidos por el miedo.

- ¡¡NO!! – gritamos asustados.

- ¿Qué traen ustedes en contra de la limpieza? ¡Nos iremos a bañar, quieran o no, la simetría de la limpieza es más importante! – gritó Kid histérico.

- ¡Pero…! – tratamos de defendernos, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, Patty y Black Star nos jalaron del cuello de las camisas, en dirección a las duchas.

Sólo se escuchó el eco del grito de terror que pegamos Soul y yo…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerré la libreta, al mismo tiempo que sobaba mi cabeza.

¿Cada cuanto Soul pensaba mucho?

Había estudiado 5 horas sin parar para el examen de mañana. La cabeza me dolía a horrores y me sentía estresada. Lo bueno, es que a pesar de todo, había logrado aprenderme todo y estaba segura de que pasaría el examen.

Sonreí.

Pero tan pronto lo hice, dejé de hacerlo al darme cuenta de la realidad.

¡Yo no era _yo_!

Salí corriendo hacía _mi_ habitación y abrí la puerta de una sola patada. Casi se me sale el alma al ver todo el tiradero que había en el. La ropa tirada por todos lados, la cama sin hacer, bolsas de comida por todo el suelo… y para colmo, él se encontraba acostado sin hacer nada sobre la cama y escuchando música.

No dudé al momento de lanzarle un libro a la cara.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – me gritó mientras se quitaba los audífonos.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Ponte a estudiar!

- ¿Estudiar, _yo_? ¿Te afectó el balonazo o qué?

- ¡Tengo que sacar 10 en ese examen, si repruebo juro que te dejo sin hijos! – le amenacé.

- ¡Ja! ¡Eso ya no sirve conmigo! ¿Acaso olvidas que soy chica? – me dijo burlón.

- Oh, pero créeme, no me molestará hacerle una lobotomía a mi cuerpo – susurré macabramente.

Soul sudó frío.

- ¡Pero no quiero!

- ¡Ponte a estudiar!

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Haré la cena durante un mes!

Los ojos de Soul se iluminaron – bueno, más bien los míos –.

- ¡De acuerdo!

Suspiré, para luego ir por _mis_ libros y sentarme en la cama. Estaba hojeando el libro para encontrar la lección que debíamos estudiar, cuando de pronto, Soul se sentó en mis piernas. Lo miré sorprendida.

- Es para aprender mejor – se excusó con un leve sonrojo.

El corazón de Soul dio un brinco de felicidad al tener mi cuerpo cerca del de él. Debía de admitir que yo también era feliz teniendo a Soul pegado a mí, aunque no estuviera en su cuerpo, era él, y podía sentir su alma, a pesar de no estar en mi cuerpo.

- B-bien, entonces comencemos – susurré.

Él asintió, y presto atención a toda la explicación que le di.

Pasamos cerca de dos horas estudiando y riendo de pequeños chistes que nos contábamos para relajarnos un poco. En más de una ocasión nuestros cuerpos se pegaban, borrando así la distancia que nos separaba. Me sorprendía la facilidad con la que _mi_ cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en los brazos de Soul, y como su corazón latía alegre.

Escuché las risas del demonio en mi cabeza, pero lo ignoré.

Aunque me fue más difícil ignorar un dulce olor primaveral y fresco.

No dudé en seguirlo, el cuerpo de Soul lo reconocía a la perfección, pero mi mente no, así que quería saber de dónde venía. El olor me llevó hasta el cuello de _mi_ cuerpo, y tan pronto pasé mi nariz por el, Soul no pudo evitar estremecerse.

No entendía el porqué no me detenía, ni tampoco el porqué Soul no lo hacía. Me deleitaba con el dulce olor que _mi_ cuello desprendía, y el cual adoraba el cuerpo de Soul.

Pero sin duda, me sorprendí más al darme cuenta que Soul había girado su cabeza, y que nuestros labios estaban próximos a unirse.

Sólo unos centímetros más y estarían juntos…

Giré mi cabeza, totalmente sonrojada. Soul frunció el ceño molesto y confundido. Yo sólo trataba de calmar mi alocado corazón.

¿Qué demonios estuve a punto de hacer? ¿Besarme a _mí_? Bueno, besaría a Soul… ¡pero en mi cuerpo!

Soul se acercó nuevamente a mí, listo para besarme. Eso hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría, ¡¿eso significaba lo que yo creo que significaba?! Quise hacerlo, quise besarlo, quise decirle _te amo…_

Pero me alejé, me paré de la cama y comencé a reír como histérica.

- ¡Pero mira la hora, ya es tiempo de dormir, jaja! Bien, ¡hasta mañana Soul! – grité, y antes de dejarlo decirme alguna cosa, salí corriendo a _su_ cuarto.

Cerré la puerta de golpe y respiré rápidamente, tratando de calmar mi corazón.

Lo quería… pero si lo besaba, lo besaría en _su_ cuerpo, no en el _mío_. Me golpeé la frente en la pared un rato. ¿Ese intento de beso quería decir que me amaba? Y si era así… ¡¿quería decir que eché a perder la oportunidad perfecta para besar a Soul?!

Suspiré frustrada.

¡Era una perfecta idiota!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los gemidos escapaban de _mi_ boca.

Soul acariciaba _mi_ cuerpo con _sus_ manos, haciendo que el placer aumentara. Nuestras caderas se movían al compás, creando un vaivén de placer y pasión que inundaba a nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Nuestros labios se unieron en otro beso, aferré mis manos a su blanco cabello, al mismo tiempo que Soul tomaba más velocidad en sus embestidas. Mis gemidos y gritos eran ahogados por sus labios, los cuales atacaban sin piedad los míos.

Estábamos a punto de llegar al clímax, de tocar el cielo con nuestras manos… pero algo extraño ocurrió.

Un grito muy afeminado resonó a lo lejos…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡NOOO!!

Me desperté de golpe, la lluvia caía fuera de Death City, callando así mi respiración agitada.

Salí de la cama preocupada, sin duda alguna la que había gritado había sido Soul, pero, ¿por qué?

Sin embargo, al moverme debajo de las sabanas, noté _cierto_ inconveniente _allí_ abajo.

Me sonrojé.

¿Así se sentían los sueños de… _ese_ tipo?

Rápidamente me cambié de bóxer y salí corriendo al baño. Pero en el camino vi gotitas de sangre que empezaban desde mi cuarto y terminaban en la puerta abierta del baño. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Entré al baño preocupada, y lo que vi me dejó con la boca abierta.

Soul estaba en posición fetal sobre el piso, y debajo de él había un pequeño charco de sangre. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del lugar, y las lágrimas salían libres por sus ojos.

- Soul, ¿estás bien? – le pregunté.

Él me miró fijamente.

- ¡¿Cómo que si estoy bien?! ¡¡Me estoy desangrando, no, _tú_ te estás desangrando lentamente!! ¡¿Y ni te alteras?! ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a la gente?! ¡¡Maka, no quiero que te mueras!! – gritó, las lágrimas salían sin piedad alguna de sus parpados.

Me acerqué a él y comencé a acariciarle la cabeza, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

- Soul… esto es normal…

- ¡¿Llamas normal a esto?! ¡¡Esto te está matando…!!

- Soul… estás en _"tus días"._

Él dejó de llorar, para luego mirarme confundido.

- ¿Qué estoy dónde?

- En tus días, estás reglando, te bajó, esperas la menopausia, la tentación del chocolate, estás _menstruando._

Todo pareció encajar en su cabeza, ya que me miró entre horrorizado y sorprendido.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Creo que debí de habértelo dicho…

- ¡¡Claro que sí!! ¡¿Qué pretendes, que muera?!

- No, pero simplemente se me olvidó. Sólo cámbiate y ponte una toalla sanitaria, procura no hacer mucho ejercicio o te mancharás, y no comas picantes y tomate medicinas o los cólicos te harán retorcerte por el dolor – le expliqué.

- Pero… no moriré, ¿verdad?

- No, no morirás.

- ¡No morirás! – repitió con una extraña alegría mientras me abrazaba.

Tan pronto hizo eso, los recuerdos del sueño inundaron mi cabeza, haciendo que _cierta_ parte en mi nuevo cuerpo se despertara. No pude evitar sonrojarme, así como Soul no pudo evitar reírse.

- Maka… ¿con qué sueñas? – me preguntó burlón.

No le dije nada, simplemente le di un potente Maka-chop, dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

Creo que necesitaba una ducha fría en este momento…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Llegamos al fin de otro capítulo!_

_Sé que muchos esperaban un lemmon (bueno, este fue más bien como limme), pero lamento decir que eso no será hasta casi el final, ¡muajaja!, simplemente subí el rating para que no hubiera problemas. Y bien, ¿qué tal me ha quedado el capítulo? Espero y bien xD, ¡gracias a todos por sus reviews! Si llegamos a los 85 reviews para el lunes, subo capítulo, pero si los pasamos, mejor, ¿no?_

_¡Gracias por leer, nos leemos!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	7. ¿Celos?

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, lo único mío es la loca historia que están a punto de leer.**

_¡Nuevo capítulo!_

* * *

**¡Este no es mi cuerpo!**

**Cap. 6 **_¿Celos?_

**Soul POV**

- Me… muero… - gemí mientas me acurrucaba en la cama de Maka.

- ¿Te tomaste las pastillas? – me preguntó ella preocupada.

La fulminé con la mirada.

- ¡Me tomé un frasco entero! ¡No importa que haga, este maldito dolor del infierno no se va! – me quejé, y como si el cuerpo de Maka se revelara, otro cólico me ataco.

Gemí de dolor y abrasé mis piernas, tratando que el dolor desapareciese en vano. ¡Esto era peor que una patada _allí_ abajo! ¡¿Cómo es que las mujeres aguantan esto una vez cada mes durante cuatro días?!

Lloré al darme cuenta que ahora _yo_ era una mujer, y si no regresaba nunca a mi cuerpo, tendría que aguantar esto durante toda mi vida.

- Ya, ya, sólo un día más y se te pasará – me consoló Maka mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

- ¡Quiero ser hombre! – gemí entre lágrimas.

No entendía el por qué, pero desde que me volví _mujer_ lloraba con más facilidad, al parecer me había vuelto más sentimental con cualquier cosa. Y no solo eso, las emociones fuertes me deprimían o me alteraban más que cuando era hombre – por no decir de los cólicos –. Las mujeres sí que eran extrañas.

- Iré a prepararte algo de té… - murmuró Maka.

- ¡¡No!! – grité, al momento en que la mano de ella se unió a la mía.

Maka me miró sorprendida, y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme. ¿A qué se debía esa reacción tan repentina? No lo sabía, y ni me importaba. Lo único que sabía era que si mi cuerpo se separaba del de Maka, este se ponía triste.

Era como si el cuerpo de Maka _recordara_ o _sintiera_ por cuenta propia. Era difícil de explicar, pero cuando mi cuerpo se encontraba lejos, el cuerpo de ella se entristecía, y yo no podía soportar su dolor.

- ¿P-podrías quedarte? – le pregunté tímidamente. Genial, ¡ahora sí que era toda una _mujer_!

- Eh… c-claro – murmuró apenada.

Maka se sentó en la cama y yo me acurruqué cerca de ella, el dolor desapareció casi al instante. Sonreí, al menos hoy podría dormir tranquilamente sin despertarme por culpa del dolor.

¡Ser mujer sí que era agotador!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Gracias a Shinigami-sama hoy es viernes! – gritó Patty alegre mientras se dejaba caer sobre el pasto del Shibusen.

Las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos en el jardín, disfrutando de nuestro tiempo libre – ya que Stein estaba en una junta _"importante"_ –. Los chicos habían _secuestrado_ a Maka y la habían llevado a jugar basquetbol, por lo que no los veríamos en un largo rato.

Mientras que las chicas platicaban, yo estaba sumido en mis pensamientos. Vale, en estos últimos 4 días de sufrimiento menstrual me había dado cuenta de algo…

Quería besar a Maka, aún si estaba en mi cuerpo o no.

No era una necesidad del cuerpo – bueno, tal vez un poco –, sino mía. Desde aquel día en el que estuvimos a punto de besarnos, me di cuenta que no solo era _mi_ cuerpo el que reaccionaba de esa forma, sino también el de Maka.

Entonces… eso quería decir que ella me quería… ¿verdad?

- Oye Liz… - murmuré.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó curiosa.

- Si yo fuera un chico… ¡hipotéticamente hablando! – Me apresure a añadir al ver la expresión de sorpresa de todas – ¿q-qué te daría a entender si quiero… besarte?

- Que eres lesbiana – me dijo.

- ¡Liz! – La regañó Tsubaki, para luego mirarme con una sonrisa –, pues si tú fueras un chico, hipotéticamente hablando, me darías a entender que sientes por mi algo más que amistad.

- ¿Se podría interpretar eso como amor? – pregunté.

- Pues… sí, un poco, pero… ¿puedo preguntar el por qué de esta pregunta? – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eh… bueno… es que soñé que… que Soul y yo cambiábamos de… _género_, y que yo trataba de besarla… digo, de besarlo… - susurré quedamente, con las mejillas más rojas que el mismo rojo.

- ¡No puede ser Maka! – gritó Liz emocionada.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté confundido.

- ¡¿Ya le dijiste a Soul que lo amabas?! ¡¿Y no me contaste?! ¡¡Eso es ser mala amiga!!

Me quedé boquiabierto al escuchar eso.

- ¡¿Qué yo qué?! – grité.

- ¿Y-ya le d-dijiste a Soul-kun, Maka? – tartamudeó Chrona.

- ¡Soul y Maka se aman, se dan besitos, bajo un árbol, se quieren, son novios, se tocan~! – canturreó Patty entre risas.

- ¡Felicidades por ustedes! – Me dijo Tsubaki – Maka-chan… ¿te pasa algo?

Ya no le respondí, las emociones me abrumaron y pronto todo se volvió negro… ¿o era mi imaginación?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentí como algo cálido y suave rozaba mis labios, haciendo que el corazón de Maka se acelerara.

Abrí los ojos, pero me vi obligado a volver a cerrarlos por culpa de la luz. Parpadeé varias veces, hasta que las pupilas se acostumbraron a esta. Lo primero que logré divisar fueron dos orbes rubíes que se me hacían ligeramente conocidos…

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Maka sonriente.

¿He dicho ya lo raro que me veo sonriendo?

- ¿Qué pasó…? – pregunté aturdido.

- Te desmayaste, las chicas te trajeron a la enfermería – me dijo, ¿era mi imaginación o ella estaba sonrojada?

- Genial… no es _cool_ desmayarse – murmuré molesto.

Pero tan pronto recordé lo que había pasado antes de desmayarme, el cuerpo de Maka me traicionó y no pude evitar sonrojarme. El corazón me latía furioso contra el pecho y comencé a sentirme mareado de nuevo. ¡Este cuerpo no aguanta las emociones fuertes!

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a Nygus-sensei? – me dijo preocupado.

- ¡N-n-no! ¡e-estoy bien, g-gracias! – tartamudeé.

- ¿Seguro? Porque puedo llamarla…

- ¡¡No!! – Grité, ella me miró sorprendida - ¿a-acaso q-quieres que sepan lo de n-nuestros cuerpos o q-qué?

- Tienes razón – susurró con miedo.

El silencio que nos embargó se hizo incomodo y sepulcral en cuestión de minutos. Maka miraba sin mirar la ventana de la enfermería, y yo me mordía las uñas, totalmente nervioso. ¿Qué se supone que le diría? ¿Qué yo también la quería, que la amaba con toda mi vida – Kami-sama, que cursi sonó –?

No me atrevía a decírselo. No es porque ella estuviera en mi cuerpo, no, era otra cosa…

Tenía nervios.

Sí, lo sé… era la excusa más idiota de todas, pero era la verdad, ¡¿cómo demonios se lo debía de decir?! ¡¡Yo nunca fui bueno en estas cosas!!

Sin embargo, una extraña sensación me dijo que debía de hacerlo – creo que esto es lo que las mujeres llaman intuición –. Respiré hondo, armándome de valor. Carraspeé un poco para llamar la atención de Maka, quien me miraba confundida.

El corazón de Maka palpitaba acelerado contra su pecho, haciendo que me sonrojara y me pusiera todavía más nervioso de lo que por sí ya estaba.

- ¿M-Maka? – susurré.

- ¿Sí? ¿qué pasó?

- Yo… b-bueno, yo… yo tengo a-algo que d-decirte… - balbuceé nuevamente.

Ella me miró fijamente, invitándome a continuar. Tragué saliva y suspiré, para luego cerrar los ojos.

_Ahora o nunca_

- Tú me…

- ¡¡MAKA!!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Maka y yo pegáramos un brinco por el susto. Un hombre pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y con un gran río de lágrimas se acercó hasta mí y me abrazó.

- ¡¡Papá estaba preocupado!! – gritó Spirit mientras me zangoloteaba de un lado a otro.

- ¡¡Maka-chop!! – gritó Maka mientras golpeaba a su padre con un libro gigantesco sacado de no sé dónde.

Spirit terminó inconsciente en la otra cama de la enfermería, mientras que Maka le soplaba al lomo de su libro, como si fuese una pistola. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

- Y bien, ¿qué me decías? – me preguntó sonriente.

- Eh… nada, olvídalo – murmuré tan pronto vi como los demás entraban a la enfermería.

- ¡Maka, estábamos preocupadas! – me dijo Liz.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – me preguntó Tsubaki dulcemente.

- Sí, gracias – le dije sonriente, aunque en realidad tenía ganas de sacarlos a todos del cuarto y quedarme a solas con Maka para así decirle lo que sentía.

- ¡¡Jaja, les dije, mi sola presencia haría que se sintiera mejor!! – gritó Black Star, para luego comenzar a reírse histéricamente.

- Sí, claro – murmuramos todos mientras rodábamos los ojos.

Suspiré molesto.

¿Cuándo sería el día en el que le podría decir a Maka un _te amo_?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bostecé mientras caminábamos al campo de entrenamiento.

A Maka le había llegado la _gran_ idea – nótese mi sarcasmo – de entrenar con nuestros nuevos cuerpos, ya que según comenzarían a sospechar porque no habíamos tomado una misión durante casi dos semanas. Yo le dije que eso no era necesario, que podríamos darle una excusa a Shinigami-sama, pero ella me ignoró. Al parecer le entusiasmaba la idea de convertirse en Guadaña.

Llegamos a un pequeño claro en el bosque, el cual estaba un poco apartado del Shibusen. Ella volteó a verme con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convertirme en Guadaña? – me preguntó.

Me lo pensé por un momento.

- Pues… no sé cómo explicarlo… recuerda las veces en las que yo me transformaba, y cuando sientas algo surgir en tu pecho simplemente déjalo fluir, es como si la adrenalina te envolviera…

- ¿Tú sientes eso?

- Algo así, ya te dije, no es fácil explicártelo, tienes que sentirlo.

Ella asintió, para luego suspirar y concentrarse. Pasó un rato así, totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos. El frío aire que soplaba en el lugar golpeaba el cuerpo de Maka ligeramente, haciendo que temblara de frío y me abrazara a mí mismo.

Maka suspiró, y tan pronto lo hizo un destello azul envolvió su brazo derecho, y cuando este desapareció dejó ver una filosa hoja de Guadaña. Sonreí orgulloso.

- Vas progresando – le dije.

- Gracias, aunque me hubiera gustado ser una Guadaña completa – murmuró triste mientras alzaba su brazo y contemplaba el brillo de la hoja.

- Descuida, con un poco más de práctica y serás la Guadaña entera – le dije sonriente.

_Mi_ cuerpo se sonrojó tan pronto lo sonreí, haciendo que Maka desviara la mirada y su brazo regresara a la normalidad. Yo también comencé a ponerme nervioso – nuevamente –, y más aún al recordar lo que dijo Liz.

Vale, ella me amaba y yo la amaba, lo único malo es que _ella_ está en _mi_ cuerpo y se sentiría raro que le dijera _te amo_.

Pero valía la pena intentarlo, ¿no? Respiré hondo, armándome por quién sabe cuánta vez en el día de valor. Comencé a caminar hacia Maka, quien miraba distraída su mano. Alcé la mía para tocar su rostro…

_¡Tú puedes, Soul!_

- Maka, yo…

- ¡¡Soul-kun!!

Algo – o mejor dicho, _alguien_ – salió de los arbustos y se lanzó contra Maka, tirándola al suelo y cayendo encima de ella.

Miré totalmente atónito a la chica que intentaba besar a Maka – quien se alejaba tanto como podía –. Su cabello era rubio y largo, recogido en dos coletas, mientras que sus ojos eran azules como el cielo. Usaba un uniforme de marinerita azul y unas mayas negras con zapatos del mismo color. Tardé en reconocerla, era Saya, la Técnico de Nick.

- ¡¡Aléjate de mi!! – gritó Maka, intentando quitársela de encima.

- ¡Vamos, sólo un besito! – pidió con voz empalagosa.

Al ver la escena, un extraño sentimiento inundó el cuerpo de Maka. No tardé en reconocerlo, ya que yo también lo sentía cada vez que veía como alguien se le acercaba a Maka: Celos.

El cuerpo de Maka tenía celos de esa rubia oxigenada que trataba de besar a _mi_ cuerpo – ok, ese pensamiento fue más del cuerpo que mío –.

Furioso, comencé a caminar – casi correr – hacia donde estaban ellas, pero justo antes de llegar alguien me sujetó del brazo. Me di la vuelta, preparándome para golpearlo en la cara, pero tan pronto lo hice, ese alguien me abrazó fuertemente.

- ¡Oh, mi preciosa Maka! ¡mi bello ángel de ojos verdes, no sabes cuánto te extrañé! En toda la misión que tuve en Paris no dejé de pensar en tu dulce risa – me dijo Nick mientras me apretaba aún más.

- ¿Quieres soltarme? – espeté secamente, totalmente molesto.

- ¡Pero _my lady_…! - me dijo, aunque ya no le di tiempo de terminar, porque le metí una patada en su punto débil.

Él cayó al suelo por el dolor, para luego comenzar a quejarse y maldecir. Sonreí ampliamente, la venganza sí que era buena – aunque claro, _yo_ no sentí el dolor, pero _mi_ cuerpo sí –. Retomé mi caminata hasta una asustada Maka y a una _muy_ lanzada Saya.

- Quítate de encima – siseé furioso.

Saya me miró fijamente, molesta, mientras que Maka estaba al borde del llanto.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú quién te crees para decirme que hacerle o que no hacerle a _mi_ Soul? – me preguntó.

- La que te partirá la cara en dos si no te quitas _ya_ – murmuré macabramente mientras tronaba mis nudillos.

- Eso ya lo veremos, _planita_ – me dijo mientras se paraba de su lugar y se preparaba para pelear.

- Rubia oxigenada.

- Nerd.

- Pechos falsos.

- ¡Ratón de biblioteca!

- ¡Cabeza hueca!

- ¡¡Tobillos gordos!!

- ¡¡Trasero gordo!!

Ella me miró boquiabierta, para luego cambiar su expresión a una totalmente furiosa y asesina, la cual, para mi sorpresa no logró intimidarme.

- Tú… maldita… ¡nadie dice eso de mi trasero y vive para contarlo! – siseó.

- ¡Eso lo quiero ver!

Y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, el cuerpo de Maka actuó por sí solo y se lanzó contra Saya. Maka y Nick trataron de separarnos, pero no lo consiguieron y nosotras – sigo sin saber por qué uso el término femenino… - seguimos peleando.

Después de media hora de golpes, insultos, arañazos y jalones de cabello, Maka y el otro tipo-emo nos separaron. Escupí un poco de sangre, pero no era mía, si no de Saya cuando la mordí en el brazo. Maka me sujetaba de la cintura, impidiéndome que comenzara a golpearla de nuevo.

Al menos, la que había salido menos golpeada había sido yo - ¡maldito término! –.

- ¡Maldita Albarn, te juro que me las pagarás!

- ¡Cállate, urraca!

- ¡Ya, Maka, contrólate! – me dijo Maka preocupada.

Bufé molesto, tratando de calmarme. Cuando lo logré me di media vuelta mientras sujetaba de la mano a Maka, para luego voltear a ver a nuestros _acosadores_ personales.

- Sólo te dejo esto bien claro, Sakamoto, _Soul_ es _mío_, ¿entiendes? Y si te vuelves a acercar a él, _te mato_ – siseé, para luego jalar a Maka y encaminarnos de regreso al Shibusen.

Me reí internamente de las caras que pusieron Saya y Nick, incluso de la que puso Maka cuando dije aquello. Pero no me molestaba, es más, había dicho la verdad. Maka era _mía_, y por lo tanto, _yo_ era de _ella_. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento, y el corazón de Maka saltó de alegría.

Después de un rato de estar caminado así, tomados de la mano, Maka carraspeó un poco, llamando así mi atención. Me sorprendí al encontrarla totalmente sonrojada.

- Esto… ¿Soul? – susurró.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿P-por qué dijiste e-eso?

- ¿No debí de hacerlo?

- ¡N-no, no, no es eso…! Yo… t-tú por lo general n-no dices eso… _nunca_ lo haces, así que… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

_Sí, Soul, ¿por qué lo hiciste?_ Me pregunté internamente.

Dejamos de caminar. Solté su mano y desvié la mirada. No me atrevería a decírselo de frente.

- Nada más lo dije para que te dejara en paz – susurré.

Silencio.

Un incomodo silencio.

- Oh… gracias… - murmuré, ¿era mi imaginación o _mi_ voz sonaba triste?

- De que, por algo somos amigos, ¿no?

- Si… amigos…

Ambos asentimos, y nuevamente nos encaminamos de regreso a la escuela, sin dirigirnos la palabra o tomarnos de las manos.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Simple, aún no me sentía preparado. Deseaba decirle _"te amo"_, pero a la vez no podía, no estaba listo. Era un idiota, y de los grandes.

Suspiré.

¿Cuándo se acabaría todo esto?

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Al fin logré terminar el cap! Puff… creo que merezco un chocolate xD_

_Jeje, en fin, ¿qué tal? ¿les gustó o no? Espero y sí, me esforcé en hacerlo. Respondiendo a unas preguntas, sólo faltan 4 capítulos más para el final (incluyendo el epilogo) y no sé si vaya a poner más parejas, ¿ustedes desean que si haya? Y con una dudita que hay por allí… pues bien, no sé cómo se originó el KidxChrona, pero adoro esa pareja (los opuestos se atraen, ¿no? xD). Bueno, ¡subo capítulo el jueves si llegamos a los 95 reviews! Pero si lo superamos, será un perfecto regalo de cumpleaños para mí xD_

_¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	8. ¡Acosadores!

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, lo único mío es la loca historia que están a punto de leer.**

_¡Al fin, un nuevo capítulo!_

* * *

**¡Este no es mi cuerpo!**

**Cap. 7 **_¡Acosadores!_

**Maka POV**

- Me… muero… - gimió Soul mientras se acurrucaba en _mi_ cama.

- ¿Te tomaste las pastillas? – le pregunté preocupada.

Él me fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Me tomé un frasco entero! ¡No importa lo que haga, este maldito dolor del infierno no se va!

En ese momento, Soul gimió de dolor y se ovilló entre las sábanas, no pude evitar sentir un poco de pena por él. Comprendía su dolor, e incluso podía jurar que los cólicos se acercaban al dolor producido por una patada _allí._

Escuché unos leves sollozos, me sorprendí al ver que Soul lloraba sin motivo alguno.

- Ya, ya, sólo un día más y se te pasará – lo consolé mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- ¡Quiero ser hombre! –gimió entre lágrimas.

Suspiré frustrada mientras que él rompía en llanto.

Desde hace tres días, Soul se había vuelto totalmente insoportable. Lloraba por todo, se quejaba cada media hora y no dejaba que me separara de él. ¡¿Qué acaso no veía que cada noche sufría por su culpa?!

Maldije nuevamente el estar dentro del cuerpo de mi compañero, su pervertida mente ya comenzaba a afectarme _demasiado_. En estas últimas noches no podía soñar con nada que no fuesen las caricias de Soul sobre _mi_ cuerpo…

Me sonrojé al recordar esos sueños.

- Iré a preparar algo de té… - murmuré, al menos eso serviría de distracción para mí.

- ¡¡No!! – gritó, y para sorpresa mía unió nuestras manos.

Lo miré fijamente, entre confundida, sorprendida y atónita. Soul se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, mientras que mi corazón latía ferozmente contra mi pecho.

No importaba que tan leve fuese el roce, cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban me sentía nerviosa, emocionada… un montón de sentimientos me invadían. Era como si el cuerpo de Soul _"pensara"_ por si mismo, ya que se deprimía cuando él y yo no estábamos juntos o se ponía feliz cuando nuestras manos se juntaban, cómo ahora.

¿Será verdad que este sentimiento que oprimía el corazón de Soul era…?

- ¿P-podrías quedarte? – me preguntó tímidamente. Me reí internamente, ya parecía toda una mujer.

- Eh… c-claro – murmuré apenada.

Me senté en la cama, y tan pronto lo hice, Soul se acurrucó cerca de mí. Noté como sonreía, para luego caer profundamente dormido a los brazos de Morfeo – ¿Soy la única que piensa que eso sonó raro? –. Comencé a acariciar su cabello, mientras que lo miraba dormir. Al cuerpo de Soul le encantaba ver al mío de esta manera, y mientras este fuese feliz, yo también lo sería.

Sonreí, para luego encaminarme a mi nuevo cuarto.

- Buenas noches, Soul – susurré.

Y apague la luz…

* * *

- ¡¡Viernes de pachanga!! – gritó Black Star mientras lanzaba el balón al aro de la canasta.

Nos encontrábamos en el patio del Shibusen. Kid y Black Star jugaban un poco de basquetbol mientras que yo simplemente los observaba, lo más alejada posible. No quería arriesgarme a otro balonazo o a dejar noqueado a alguien.

Suspiré.

En estos últimos cuatro días de soportar a Soul en su momento menstrual, me había dado cuenta de algo…

Debía mantenerme lejos de él si quería conservar la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Si antes había dicho que adoraba ser hombre, ahora me retractaba. El cuerpo de Soul _"recordaba"_ de diferente manera al que yo pensaba que lo haría. No paraba de tener _ese_ tipo de sueños, y eso me estresaba. Quería estar alado de él, quería volver a sentir tan siquiera la cercanía de _mi_ cuerpo… pero cada vez que eso pasaba, el cuerpo de Soul reaccionaba de _otra_ forma.

Es difícil de explicar, pero digamos que el _"instinto reproductivo"_ de Soul despertaba si mi cuerpo se acercaba.

Volví a suspirar.

Sin embargo, eso no impedía que aquel extraño sentimiento que oprimía el corazón de Soul inundara todo mi cuerpo. Me hacía sentir feliz, emocionada, alegre, _viva_… sin duda alguna, este era mi sentimiento favorito, a pesar de que todavía no lograba identificarlo del todo…

- _Y yo decía que el mocoso era el tarado… - _se burló el diablito en mi mente.

_- ¿Puedes callarte?_

_- Es divertido molestarte, más con esos sueños._

_- Si serás pervertido_ – murmuré.

_- ¿Me dices a mi pervertido? ¡Mira quien era la que deseaba besar al otro!_

No pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar la vez en la que estuvimos a punto de besarnos.

- E-esto… ¿chicos? – murmuré.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó Kid mientras agarraba el balón.

- Si yo fuera una chica… ¡hipotéticamente hablando! – Me apresuré a decir al ver la expresión de terror de los dos – ¿q-qué querrían darme a entender si trataran de b-besarme?

- Que somos gays – me dijo Black Star.

- ¡Si serás idiota! – Le dijo Kid mientras le pegaba una colleja – pues si tú fueras una chica, hipotéticamente hablando, yo te daría a entender con ese beso todo mi simétrico amor – me dijo mientras miraba el cielo y suspiraba.

Black Star y yo no pudimos evitar mirarlo con miedo.

- Kid, no te me estás _volteando_, ¿verdad? – preguntó Black Star.

- ¿Qué? ¡¡No!! Pero digamos que ver telenovelas con Liz y Patty me ha afectado un poco – murmuró tímidamente.

- Sí, claro – murmuramos mientras rodábamos los ojos.

- En fin, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta, Soul?

- Pues… bueno… fue porque… vi una película, ¡sí, eso! ¡Vi una película donde cambiaban de cuerpos! Jeje, y pues… tuve un sueño extraño donde… Maka y yo cambiábamos de cuerpo y ella… trataba de besarme – murmuré.

- Debes de dejar de ver películas, ¿sabes?

- Mira quién lo dice, ¿y tus telenovelas?

- ¡Hey, son interesantes!

- ¡Ya, parecen chicas! – nos dijo Black Star.

_Si supieras…_ pensé con cierto sarcasmo.

- ¡¡Soul-kun!!

Volteamos a ver a la persona que me hablaba. Chrona y Tsubaki se acercaban a nosotros corriendo, y en sus rostros se podía ver claramente la preocupación, a parte del cansancio.

Llegaron a nosotros entre jadeos y una que otra queja por parte de Ragnarok, quien había salido de la espalda de Chrona.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kid confundido.

- ¡Es Maka-chan, se desmayó de repente, Liz y Patty la han llevado a la enfermería! – me dijo Tsubaki.

Tan pronto escuché eso, salí corriendo hacia el lugar mencionado. ¡¿Soul se había desmayado?! ¡¿Por qué?! El miedo y la preocupación recorrían cada célula de mi cuerpo y la adrenalina me permitía ir más rápido de lo normal. Logré parar mi carrera a tiempo, para luego abrir la puerta de la enfermería de una sola patada y entrar.

Patty y Liz se encontraban a ambos lados de la camilla sobre la que estaba _mi_ cuerpo inconsciente, mientras que Nygus-sensei le medía el pulso. Sin pensármelo dos v eces corrí hasta Soul y le sujeté la mano.

El miedo y la preocupación que me embargaban desaparecieron al instante.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunté sin dejar de ver a Soul.

- Está bien, simplemente se le bajó la presión, pero tan pronto coma algo se recuperará – me dijo Nygus.

Suspiré aliviada, al mismo tiempo que Liz carraspeaba y Patty se reía quedamente.

- Ehm… bueno, iremos a buscar a los demás, así que cuídala mientras Soul – me dijo Liz con una mirada pícara.

La miré confundida, pero sólo atiné a asentir con la cabeza.

- Yo también te dejo Soul, debo de ir a ver a Sid, pero cualquier cosa háblame, ¿de acuerdo? – me dijo Nygus-sensei.

- D-de acuerdo – murmuré.

Cuando las tres salieron de la habitación, un silencio incomodo llenó el lugar. Miré fijamente a Soul, quien seguía dormido sobre la cama. Sonreí casi de forma inconsciente al ver eso, y no pude evitar acariciarle la mejilla.

El contacto de nuestras pieles me hizo estremecerme un poco, pero para mi sorpresa, los _"instintos masculinos"_ no despertaron, aunque eso no significó que unos extraños sentimientos recorrieran mi cuerpo.

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a inclinarme hacia _mi_ rostro. La respiración acompasada de Soul me hacia cosquillas en los labios, pero a la vez lo disfrutaba. No podía controlarme, y lo peor era que _no_ quería controlarme.

No me importaba besar a _mi_ cuerpo.

Y eso hice, en un extraño arranque de emociones junté nuestros labios en un delicado roce. El cuerpo de Soul se sorprendió por la suavidad de mis labios y por el sabor de estos, mientras que mi corazón latía alegremente contra mi pecho.

Sin embargo, el beso no duró mucho, ya que si cómo de la Bella Durmiente se tratase, Soul comenzó a abrir los ojos. Rápidamente me separé de él, al mismo tiempo que mis mejillas se encendían y mi corazón parecía estar a punto de estallar.

Él parpadeó varias veces, hasta que después de un rato, su vista se acostumbró a la luz. Cuando lo logró, nuestras miradas se encontraron, haciendo que me pusiera aún más nerviosa.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté sonriente, tratando de disimular.

Soul me vio con un gesto confundido y molesto.

- ¿Qué pasó…? – me preguntó aturdido.

- Te desmayaste, las chicas te trajeron a la enfermería – _y claro, antes de que despertarás yo te besé_ completé en mi mente, haciendo que me sonrojara un poco.

- Genial… no es _cool_ desmayarse – murmuró molesto.

Pero tan pronto lo dijo, él también se sonrojó. Lo miré confundida, al igual que un poco preocupada. ¿Estaba lastimado o algo así? El cuerpo de Soul comenzó a preocuparse nuevamente, haciendo que yo comenzara a ponerme irritada. ¡Este cuerpo se preocupaba por todo!

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a Nygus-sensei? – pregunté.

- ¡N-n-no! ¡e-estoy bien, g-gracias! – tartamudeó.

- ¿Seguro? Porque puedo llamarla…

- ¡¡No!! – Gritó, lo miré sorprendida - ¿a-acaso q-quieres que sepan lo de n-nuestros cuerpos o q-qué?

- Tienes razón… - susurré con miedo al imaginarme al profesor Stein con un bisturí y una mirada macabra.

El silencio que nos embargó se hizo incomodo y sepulcral en cuestión de minutos. Volteé a ver hacia la ventana, aunque en realidad ni la miraba, estaba completamente sumida en mis pensamientos.

Cuando besé a mi cuerpo… no me imaginé mi rostro… si no el de Soul. Por muy loco que suene, aún podía sentir la calidez de su alma, a pesar de que no podía verla. Cuando mi corazón latió feliz durante el beso, no fue por aquel sentimiento que siempre lo oprimía, esta vez fue _mi_ amor el que hizo que latiera así…

Abrí los ojos a más no poder cuando me di cuenta de la última frase-

¿_Mi_ amor? ¡Claro, eso siempre hacía que _mi_ corazón latiese veloz cuando estaba en _mi_ cuerpo! Pero ahora que estaba en el de Soul, _su_ corazón reaccionaba de la misma forma que el _mío_. ¿Eso quería decir que él también me… amaba?

La alegría y la felicidad me llenaron por completo. Sonreí ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que bailaba de felicidad en mi interior.

- ¿M-Maka? – susurró Soul.

- ¿Sí? ¿qué pasó? – le pregunté preocupada.

- Yo… b-bueno, yo… yo tengo a-algo que d-decirte… - balbuceó.

Al oír eso, no pude evitar dar un respingo, el cual pasó desapercibido por él.

¿Algo que quería decirme? ¿Acaso era…? ¡Sí, eso era lo más seguro! Lo miré fijamente, invitándolo a continuar. Soul cerró los ojos mientras que yo me moría de los nervios.

¡Demonios, cuanto se tardaba!

- Tú me…

- ¡¡MAKA!!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Soul y yo pegáramos un brinco por el susto. Papá entro corriendo a la enfermería y, creyendo que Soul era yo, lo abrazó fuertemente.

- ¡¡Papá estaba preocupado!! – gritó mientras zangoloteaba de un lado a otro al pobre de Soul, quien tenía una mirada llena de preocupación y sorpresa.

- ¡¡Maka-chop!! – grité mientras le incrustaba un libro en la cabeza a papá.

Él terminó inconsciente en la otra camilla, mientras que yo le soplaba el lomo a mi fiel libro. Nunca, pero nunca se debe de interrumpir una confesión, y menos cuando tengo un libro a la mano.

- Y bien, ¿qué me decías? – le pregunté sonriente, aunque en realidad me moría de los nervios.

- Eh… nada, olvídalo – susurró, y tan pronto lo dijo los demás entraron a la enfermería.

- ¡Maka, estábamos preocupadas! – le dijo Liz.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – le preguntó Tsubaki preocupada.

- Sí, gracias – le respondió Soul con una sonrisa, haciendo que mi corazón volviese a latir velozmente.

- ¡¡Jaja, les dije, mi sola presencia haría que se sintiera mejor!! – gritó Black Star, para luego comenzar a reír histéricamente.

- Sí, claro – murmuramos todos mientras rodábamos los ojos.

Suspiré molesta.

Quería decirle a Soul que lo amaba, pero… tenía miedo. Miedo de que esta sospecha que tenía no fuese cierta y él no me amase. No quería escucharlo decir un _"no te amo"_, eso me partiría el alma.

_Quiero mi cuerpo de regreso…_

* * *

Caminábamos hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Me encontraba totalmente emocionada. ¡Iba a convertirme en Guadaña! Siempre me había llamado la atención eso de la transformación, Soul y las chicas lo hacían ver muy fácil, y yo quería intentarlo. Soul no quería venir, pero había logrado convencerlo para que me acompañara.

Llegamos a un pequeño claro en el bosque, el cual estaba un poco apartado del Shibusen. Volteé a verlo con una sonrisa, aunque él parecía un poco molesto.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convertirme en Guadaña? – le pregunté.

Se lo pensó por un momento.

- Pues… no sé cómo explicarlo… recuerda las veces en las que yo me transformaba, y cuando sientas algo surgir en tu pecho simplemente dejalo fluir, es cómo si la adrenalina te envolviera…

- ¿Tú sientes eso?

- Algo así, ya te dije, no es fácil explicarlo, tienes que sentirlo.

Asentí, para luego suspirar y concentrarme. Mi mente se despejó, y de una manera olímpica ignoré al diablito que trataba de distraerme. Algo comenzó a surgir dentro de mí, era una sensación extraña, muy difícil de describir. Era como si pequeñas hormigas me hicieran cosquillas, o cómo si de repente, sintiera unas enormes ganas de correr…

Suspiré, y tan pronto lo hice, un extraño calor recorrió mi brazo derecho. Abrí los ojos, sólo para ver cómo un destello azul envolvía mi extremidad, para luego desaparecer y dejarme ver una filosa hoja de Guadaña.

Sonreí alegre.

- Vas progresando – me dijo Soul con orgullo.

- Gracias, aunque me hubiera gustado ser una Guadaña completa – murmuré triste mientras que alzaba mi brazo y contemplaba el brillo de la hoja.

- Descuida, con un poco más de práctica y serás la Guadaña entera – me dijo sonriente.

Volví a sonrojarme cuando observé la sonrisa de Soul. Sin poder contenerme desvié la mirada y mi brazo regresó a la normalidad. Estaba nerviosa, y lo peor era que el cuerpo de Soul no me ayudaba mucho con las descargas de sentimientos que tenía cuando miraba a _mi_ cuerpo.

Vale, yo lo amaba, y no sabía si él me amaba también. Y lo peor es que no podía decirle nada por temor al rechazo. _Soy una estúpida._

Miré la mano de Soul. Si tan sólo estuviera en mi cuerpo, todo sería más fácil y sencillo…

- ¡¡Soul-kun!!

Algo – o mejor dicho, _alguien_ – salió de los arbustos y se lanzó contra mí, tirándome al suelo y cayendo encima de mí.

La chica-cosa-loca-maniática comenzó a tratar de darme besos en la cara – sobre todo en los labios –, por lo que comencé a alejarme de ella tanto cómo podía. ¡¿Estaba loca o qué?! ¡Si no dejaba que ninguna acosadora tocara el cuerpo de Soul, menos la iba a dejar a ella!

No sé cuánto tiempo me la pasé peleándome con la tipa esa, hasta que de pronto, un carraspeó nos llamó la atención.

- Quítate de encima – siseó Soul furioso.

La tipa – tardé en reconocer su rostro, era Saya – lo miró molesta, mientras que yo le pedía con la mirada ayuda. ¡No quería que me besara, ni que tocara el cuerpo de Soul – aparte de que eso sería casi como… lesbianismo… -!

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú quien te crees para decirme que hacerle o que no hacerle a _mi_ Soul? – le preguntó. _¡¿Su Soul?! ¡¡Maldita enferma…!!_

- La que te partirá la cara en dos si no te quitas _ya_ – murmuró macabramente mientras se tronaba los nudillos. Ok… Soul comenzaba a darme miedo…

- Eso ya lo veremos, _planita_ – le dijo mientras se quitaba de encima de mí y se preparaba para luchar.

- Rubia oxigenada.

- Nerd.

- Pechos falsos.

- ¡Ratón de biblioteca!

- ¡Cabeza hueca!

- ¡¡Tobillos gordos!!

- ¡¡Trasero gordo!!

Saya miró boquiabierta a Soul – cosa que también hice yo, ¿de cuándo acá insulta como una mujer? –. Sin embargo, la impresión no duró tanto, ya que en menos de un segundo lo estaba mirando con odio puro.

- Tú… maldita… ¡nadie dice eso de mi trasero y vive para contarlo! – siseó.

- ¡Eso lo quiero ver!

Y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, Soul se lanzó contra Saya. Rápidamente me paré de mi sitio e intente separarlas junto con Nick - ¿desde cuándo él estaba aquí? –, pero eso era imposible, ya que si metíamos mano, esas fieras nos las arrancarían.

Después de media hora de golpes, insultos, arañazos y jalones de cabello, el tipo-emo y yo logramos separarlas – ok, ¿por qué uso el término femenino en Soul? –. Sujeté a Soul por la cintura, impidiendo que volviera a lanzarse contra Saya. Él escupió un poco de sangre, pero dudé que fuese de mi cuerpo, él no había salido tan lastimado.

- ¡Maldita Albarn, te juro que me las pagarás!

- ¡Cállate, urraca!

- ¡Ya, Maka, contrólate! – le dije preocupada.

Soul bufó molesto, pero supe que trataba de calmarse. Después de un momento él se dio media vuelta, y para mi sorpresa me sujetó de la mano. Nuevamente, cómo era de esperarse, las emociones me abrumaron, y por un instante no supe ni siquiera cual era mi nombre.

_Ok, esto ya se está saliendo de control…_

- Sólo te dejo esto bien claro, Sakamoto, _Soul_ es _mío_, ¿entiendes? Y si te vuelves a acercar a él, _te mato_ – siseó Soul, para luego jalarme e irnos caminando de regreso al Shibusen.

Tardé en salir de mi asombro. ¡¿Era mi imaginación o eso tenía más de un sentido?!

El corazón de Soul comenzó a latir furiosamente contra mi pecho, pero esta vez dudé en que fueran los sentimientos de él los que ocasionaban esto. Si él había dicho aquello… ¿significaba que yo si le gustaba? ¿Qué todo este tiempo siempre tuve la razón?

Después de un rato de estar caminando así, tomados de la mano, carraspeé un poco, llamando así la atención de mi compañero. Era tiempo de quitarme todas las dudas de la cabeza.

- Esto… ¿Soul? – susurré.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿P-por qué dijiste e-eso?

- ¿No debí de hacerlo? – preguntó, ¿fue mi imaginación o escuché una nota de tristeza en su pregunta?

- ¡N-no, no, no es eso…! Yo… t-tú por lo general n-no dices eso… _nunca_ lo haces, así que… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Él se quedó en silencio.

Dejamos de caminar, y luego me soltó la mano. Un inmenso vacío inundó mi pecho, al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo si mi corazón hubiese dejado de latir. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no me decía nada? ¡¿Por qué desviaba la mirada?!

- Nada más lo dije para que te dejara en paz – susurró.

Silencio.

Un incomodo silencio.

- Oh… gracias… - murmuré, rezando por que él no lograra escuchar el tono triste de mi voz.

- De que, por algo somos amigos, ¿no?

- Si… amigos…

Ambos asentimos, y nuevamente nos encaminamos de regreso a la escuela, sin dirigirnos la palabra o tomarnos de las manos.

_Amigos…_ Esa palabra se clavaba en mi corazón como una daga, destruyendo así cualquier esperanza que pudiera tener. ¿Cómo es que pensé que yo le gustaría a Soul? Simplemente éramos amigos, camaradas…

Ya era tiempo de que me acostumbrara a esa palabra…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Well, well, well…_

_Sé que varios han de odiarme por tardarme tanto con la continuación, pero mi retraso tiene un nombre: La Escuela. Si, aquel edificio color rojo al que odio con toda mi alma. ¡Pero ahora estoy de vaga-ciones! Y para que vean que soy buena, como regalo de Navidad les he traído el capítulo xD_

_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, ¡superamos la meta por mucho! Y pues… ¿sería demasiado pedir que llegáramos a los 120? Por Navidad, please :) Jejeje, en fin, ¡nos leemos en el próximo cap! ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	9. Sexo, pudor y ¿risas?

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, lo único mío es la loca historia que están a punto de leer.**

_¡Nuevo cap!_

* * *

**¡Este no es mi cuerpo!**

**Cap. 8 **_Sexo, pudor y… ¿risas?_

**Soul POV**

Suspiré mientras que la música retumbaba en mis oídos.

Nos encontrábamos en la casa de Kid, festejando el cumpleaños de Tsubaki. Todos se encontraban bailando al compás de la música en el centro de la habitación… o bueno, _casi _todos. Maka y yo nos encontrábamos recargados contra la pared, mirando en silencio a las parejas que bailaban.

Nuevamente suspiré, para luego voltear a ver a mi compañera dentro de _mi_ cuerpo.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que me había agarrado a golpes con Saya, y desde ese día, la _"relación"_ que ella y yo compartíamos se hizo un poco… _tensa._ No habíamos hablado en estos siete días, y lo peor de todo es que sentía que yo era el culpable de todo…

_Estúpida intuición femenina…_

Por tercera vez en la noche, suspiré y miré fijamente a Maka, quien miraba distraídamente la pista de baile. Discretamente comencé a acercarme a ella, y justo cuando nuestros brazos estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia, carraspeé un poco y llamé su atención.

- ¿Quieres ponche? – pregunté.

Genial, ¿no se me pudo ocurrir otro tema de conversación?

Ella me miró fijamente, y debo de decir que mi rostro se veía un poco… _tenebroso_ al estar tan serio.

- No, gracias, no tengo sed.

Y allí se acabó nuestra _larga_ conversación… ¡¿desde cuándo era tan sarcástico?!

Me enfurruñe en mi lugar, y sin decirle nada me encaminé hacia donde se encontraban las bebidas. Agarré un vaso y me serví un poco de ponche, el cual bebí sin tomarle mucha importancia. No sabía el porqué, pero de un momento a otro mi garganta se había secado y tenía un mal sabor de boca.

¿Por qué estaba molesta conmigo? Recordé lo que había sucedido hace una semana, y no encontré nada con lo que se pudiera molestar… _creo_. La había defendido de Saya, y en cierta parte del estúpido-emo de Nick, además de que la _golpeada_ – estúpido término – terminé siendo yo.

Maldije el humor de mi compañera por una vez más en la semana.

Di un respingo cuando sentí como alguien sujetaba mi hombro. Volteé a ver al dueño de esa mano y me encontré con los ojos azules de Tsubaki, quien tenía una mirada llena de preocupación y curiosidad. Suspiré aliviado al darme cuenta que no era Nick – quien me había estado persiguiendo toda la semana –, para luego mirarla con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté.

- Es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar, ¿les pasa algo a ti y a Soul-kun? Han estado raros estos últimos días… - murmuró mientras miraba a Maka (claro, creyendo que era yo).

- Pues… algo así… la rara es ella… ¡digo, él! – respondí al darme cuenta que estaba pensando en ella como… _ella_, cuando en realidad era _él…_

Dios, odio los cambios se cuerpo.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó ella con una risita nerviosa.

- Sí, ah estado así desde que me peleé con Saya, ¡y eso es lo que no entiendo! ¡El enojado… digo, la enojada tendría que ser yo!

- ¿Acaso… le dijiste algo malo?

La miré confundido, para luego comenzar a rebobinar en mi cabeza…

_"Sólo te dejo esto bien claro, Sakamoto, _Soul_ es _mío_, ¿entiendes? Y si te vuelves a acercar a él, _te mato_"_

_"T-tú por lo general n-no dices eso… _nunca_ lo haces, así que… ¿por qué lo hiciste?"_

_"Nada más lo dije para que te dejara en paz"_

En mi mente, la última oración comenzó a hacer eco…

_Oh._

- Creo que… sí tengo la culpa… - susurré, y de pronto, un extraño malestar comenzó a inundar mi cuerpo.

- Pues… no sé que le hayas dicho, pero yo digo que lo mejor es que lo solucionen de una vez, no me gusta verlos a ambos de esa manera.

- Pero… ¿cómo? Él no me quiere hablar y trata de evitarme a toda costa, además… yo… no sabría que decirle, la regué por completo – murmuré apenado mientras que comenzaba a jugar con el encaje de la camisa que estaba usando.

- ¿Y por qué no empiezas por decirle que lo sientes y que la amas?

- Porque no sé cómo decírselo a ella… - le dije, y tan pronto mi cerebro procesó sus palabras, mis ojos se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa.

Ahogué un grito mientras señalaba a Tsubaki, quien simplemente se rió quedamente, para después sonreírme.

- ¡¿D-desde cuando lo sabes?! – exclamé.

- Desde que Liz te dijo que Maka-chan te amaba – me dijo sonriente.

- P-p-pero… ¿cómo…?

- Maka-chan no se desmayaría por eso, además de que tampoco se vestiría así ni aunque le pagaran – murmuró mientras señalaba el conjunto que traía puesto. Una mini falda de mezclilla, unos converse negros y una camisa negra con encajes blancos.

- Siendo sinceros, me gusta más esta ropa – admití –, pero Tsubaki, por favor, no le digas a nadie que… bueno, que yo soy Maka y que Maka es yo.

- Descuida, tienes mi palabra – me prometió –, pero deberías de hacerme caso, dile a Maka-chan lo que sientes, ¡y no puedes usar como excusa que ella no te quiere a ti! Verás cómo todo se solucionará… bueno, no _todo_, pero si la gran mayoría. Ella te quiere, sólo está esperando a que des tú el primer paso.

- Pero… ¿y cómo se lo digo?

- Con _tú_ corazón – susurró, para luego encaminarse hacia donde estaba Black Star, quien se encontraba devorando toda la comida a su paso.

Miré nervioso hacia donde estaba mi compañera. Maka seguía recargada en la pared, mirando la pista de baile con aquella expresión seria que lograba hacer que me estremeciera. ¿Así era como me veía _yo_ todos los días? Vaya… creo que debería de sonreír un poco más…

Sin poder evitarlo, me reí ante ese pensamiento.

Respiré hondo, y me preparé para lo peor. Lentamente caminé hasta donde estaba Maka, quien me ignoró nuevamente de manera olímpica. Eso me molestó un poco, pero decidí ignorarla y decirle de una buena vez que la amaba más que a mi vida misma.

Y justo cuando abrí la boca para hablar, Kid tomó el micrófono para llamar la atención de todos.

- Bien, a petición de la cumpleañera, he decidido buscar una canción perfecta para que todas las parejas bailen juntas, y también debo de avisar que estaré buscando al idiota que le puso alcohol al ponche, ¿quedó claro? – murmuró esto último molesto.

No pude evitar escupir el ponche que tenía en la boca.

_¡¿Qué?!_

A lo lejos, logré divisar como Black Star y Kilik se reían, mientras que disimuladamente guardaban una botella de _extraña procedencia _en sus ropas. Los fulminé con la mirada, y antes de que me lanzara contra ellos para golpearlos, una suave melodía comenzó a sonar en el lugar. Todos comenzaron a bailar de manera muy… _pegada_.

Tragué saliva, al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver nuevamente a mi Técnico.

_¡Vamos, tú puedes!_

- ¿Quieres bailar? – le pregunté con una sonrisa tímida.

- No.

_… genial…_

La fulminé con la mirada, y sin decirle nada la sujeté de la mano con fuerza y la arrastré hacia la pista de baile.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Suéltame! – se quejó mientras que trataba de liberarse de mi agarre.

- ¡Bien! ¡¿Quieres que te suelte?! ¡Lo haré! – espeté molesto, al mismo tiempo que soltaba su mano de manera violenta.

Sin dirigirle la palabra, me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar lo más lejos de ella. ¡Estaba harto! ¡Y este cuerpo se enoja con mucha facilidad! Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alejarme más de un metro, una cálida mano sujetó la mía con fuerza.

No necesité voltear a ver al dueño de aquella mano, el cuerpo de Maka lo sabía de antemano. Ella me arrastró hasta el centro de la pista, y de una manera un tanto brusca me obligó a bailar al compás de la música con ella.

Me quedé en silencio, y simplemente me dejé guiar por sus torpes pasos. Maka podía estar en mi cuerpo, pero aún seguía teniendo una pésima coordinación en cuanto a baile se refiere. Después de un rato de silencio, en el que sólo se escuchaba la relajada música de piano, ella se acercó hasta mi oído. Su aliento me hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

- No quiero que vuelvas a soltarme… - susurró.

Yo la miré confundido durante un instante, para luego sonreír.

- No lo haré.

Y así, sin separarnos ni un segundo, bailamos aquella suave melodía.

Sé que sonaría estúpido y extraño, pero por un momento, _sólo_ por un momento, me olvidé por completo que yo no estaba en _mi_ cuerpo. Es más, no me importo tampoco que Maka estuviese en _mi_ cuerpo. Por alguna extraña razón, podía sentir la calidez de su alma, y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

Suspiré, para luego mirar fijamente _mi_ rostro. Maka también me miraba fijamente, y _su_ cuerpo, al sentir la mirada penetrante de _el mío_, no pudo evitar cohibirse un poco, sin embargo, no me retractaría, ¡era ahora o nunca!

- Maka… y-yo… debo de decirte algo…

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?

- T-tú me…

No pude continuar, lo próximo que pasó hizo que me quedara estático en mi lugar.

Estaba empapado en ponche. Alguien – o _algo_ – me había echado un vaso lleno de aquel pegajoso líquido en la cabeza. Mi cabello se pegaba a mi cara mientras que las gotas escurrían por toda mi cabeza. La música paró, y de pronto, todos voltearon a verme sorprendidos.

Yo por mi parte me giré y miré a la persona que se encontraba riendo detrás de mí. Le lancé una mirada asesina a Saya, quien de un momento a otro estalló a carcajadas.

- Lo lamento Albarn, pero me he tropezado y… bueno, al parecer tu cabello tenía sed – se burló.

_Cuenta hasta 10 Soul. 1… 2… 3… 4…_

- Pero bueno, creo que el ponche arruinará el tinte de cabello que te pones.

_¡Al carajo el autocontrol, esta zorra me las pagará!_

Antes de que pudiera lanzarme contra Saya, Maka me sujetó con fuerza del brazo y miró molesta a Saya.

- En primera, Sakamoto, el color de Maka es natural, y en segunda, ¿no crees que esa falda es muy pequeña para tu _gran _trasero? Yo que tú mejor me pongo un pantalón, no vaya a ser que en una de esas tu falda se levante y todos tengamos que ver tus… _"atributos"_ – le dijo Maka con una sonrisa burlona.

El rostro de Saya adquirió una tonalidad que me recordó al color de un tomate maduro. Farfulló unas cuantas maldiciones, hizo un berrinche y luego salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar, seguida de su emo-amigo.

Todos comenzaron a reírse de la actitud de Saya, para luego seguir bailando al compás de una música más movida. Maka me sujetó de la mano, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo me guió hasta Kid.

- Hey, Kid, ¿podrías prestarnos tu baño? – preguntó mientras me señalaba a mí.

- Claro, octava puerta a la derecha – nos respondió mientras señalaba uno de los tantos pasillos que había en la mansión –, le diré a Liz que te lleve una muda.

- Gracias – murmuré, para luego seguir a Maka hasta el baño.

No tardamos mucho en dar con la puerta del baño. Entramos a este, y por un momento sentí que tendría un colapso al ver tanta simetría en el lugar. Las baldosas eran cuadros blancos y negros intercalados, había una gran tina al fondo, pero por alguna extraña razón este baño no tenía retrete – pero sí dos lavamanos a ambos lados de la habitación –.

Miré a Maka, quien me miró confundida. Le señale mi camisa mojada, luego la señalé a ella – o más bien, a _mi_ cuerpo – y luego señalé la puerta del baño.

- ¡Por Dios, Soul! ¿Tú crees que no me he visto desnuda muchas veces?

- ¡Pero estás en mi cuerpo!

- ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Voy a bañarte, eres capaz de no limpiarte bien el cabello! Y si no te quitas bien el ponche con alcohol este se va a maltratar, ¡¿sabes cuánto trabajo me ha costado mantenerlo sano?!

Apenas iba a replicarle, pero en cuanto vi la mirada asesina que me lanzó decidí hacerle caso y comenzar a desvestirme poco a poco.

Ok, no entendía muy bien el porqué, pero me daba… ¿_pena_? Que Maka me viese… _desnudo_. Sí, sí, vale, lo aceptaba, ella se había visto desnuda infinidad de veces, pero había sido _ella_, y en _su cuerpo_. Y aunque yo también la había visto desnuda desde que habíamos cambiado de cuerpos, me sentía… _incomodo_. No quería que _mi_ cuerpo mirase el cuerpo desnudo de _mi_ Técnico.

_Soy celoso hasta con mi sombra…_

Cuando la camisa negra terminó en el suelo, Maka carraspeó un poco, llamando mi atención, para luego señalarme. Bajé la mirada hacia donde apuntaba su dedo, y me di cuenta de algo todavía peor…

El sujetador también estaba mojado.

Tragué saliva, sumamente nervioso, y en un rápido movimiento me deshice de la prenda, para luego cerrar los ojos.

- Eres extraño Soul, ¿qué acaso no me has visto desnuda? – me preguntó divertida.

_Sí, muchas veces._

- No – mentí, y de pronto sentí mis mejillas arder.

Maka soltó una ligera risita, para luego sujetarme de los hombros y guiarme a ciegas hacia el borde de la tina. Me senté en este cuando mis manos tocaron la fría superficie de las baldosas, y no pude evitar dar un respingo cuando el agua tibia golpeó sobre mi cabeza y mis hombros, mojándome.

_Esto sí que es raro…_

- ¿Sabes? Me siento como si fuese tu mascota – bromeé mientras que ella comenzaba a enjabonarme el cabello.

- Tienes razón – río ella, _mi_ risa sonaba muy extraña –, y si estuvieras en tu cuerpo, serías como… humm… ¡ya sé! ¡Serias un lobo blanco!

- ¿Ah, sí? Y bien, ahora que estoy en tu cuerpo, ¿qué soy? – pregunté curioso.

- Un lindo conejito – respondió ella casi al instante, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Sí, claro – rodé los ojos –, pareces más un cocker – le dije.

Recibí un chorro directo de agua en la cara como respuesta.

- Esto me recuerda a una canción – murmuré después de un rato de silencio, en el cual disfruté del lavado de cabello –, ¿cómo iba…? Humm… _And now I wanna be your dog_ – canté.

Maka rió.

- _Now I wanna be your dog_ – canturreó ella.

- ¿Te la sabes? – pregunté divertido.

- Mi mamá solía escucharla – declaró.

- Yo amo Iggy Pop – confesé, para luego sonreír y seguir cantando – _Now I'm ready to close my eyes_.

- _And now I'm feel your hand_ – continuó Maka alegre.

- _And lose my heart on the burning sands. And now I wanna be your dog. __And now I wanna be your dog_ – cantamos a coro los dos, para luego estallar a carcajadas. **(1)**

Seguí tarareando la canción, mientras que Maka terminaba de enjuagarme el cabello y la espalda. No quería admitirlo, pero el sólo hecho de sentir cómo _mis_ manos recorrían sin pudor alguno el cuerpo de mi compañera, hacia que leves descargas de electricidad me hicieran estremecer. Culpé al principio al agua… pero luego me di cuenta que no podía seguir engañándome.

Volteé a ver a Maka, quien estaba concentrada en tallar mi espalda. Sonreí, y en un extraño arranque de estupidez-valor-nervios la besé.

Y así nos quedamos durante un largo tiempo – o tal vez fue a mí a quien se le hizo eterno –. Me sorprendió el hecho de que me gustara besar a mi cuerpo, aunque también me asustó un poco. Juntarse con Black Star afectaba, _demasiado_.

Pero aún así, no me separé, es más, el cuerpo de Maka reaccionó por sí sólo y se juntó a mi cuerpo en un extraño abrazo, el cual terminó haciendo que los dos cayéramos al suelo, yo sobre ella y ella bajo de mí.

Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza en mi cintura, mientras que las mías se aferraban a su cabello. Terminé empapando la camisa que Maka se había puesto, pero no nos importó. Disfrutamos cada segundo de aquel extraño beso, tanto, que _nuestros_ cuerpos nos recordaron que debían de respirar para seguir funcionando.

Nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. No me costó mucho imaginarme que aquellos orbes color rubí se convertían en un precioso par de color jade.

Nuevamente sonreí, pero antes de que pudiera volver a besarla, tocaron a la puerta.

Logrando así, que regresaramos a la realidad y que nos diéramos cuenta que yo estaba semi-desnudo y mojado.

- ¡Maka, aquí tengo tu ropa! – llamó Liz del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡U-un momento! – respondí, al mismo tiempo que me levantaba del suelo y Maka corría a esconderse detrás de la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe, pegándole en la cara.

- Aquí tienes, póntela antes de que Kid venga y deseé vestirte de manera simétrica – me dijo mientras me pasaba una camisa blanca.

- G-gracias – respondí sonrojado mientras aceptaba las prendas. Me alegré que el vapor del agua ocultara el color de mis mejillas.

- ¡Oh! Y por cierto, ¿no has visto a Soul?

- ¿A-a S-Soul?

- Sí, creí que estaría afuera esperándote, no está en la pista de baile y no lo veo en ningún sitio.

- Ah… e-esto… f-fue a buscarte y… creo que se perdió – mentí mientras comenzaba a reírme nervioso.

Maldije mentalmente que el cuerpo de Maka no estuviera acostumbrado a las mentiras.

- Si, es lo más seguro, con eso de que Kid pone todo simétrico, es fácil perderse… en fin, lo iré a buscar, cámbiate – me dijo sonriente, para luego salir del baño y cerrar la puerta.

Suspiré aliviado mientras que Maka salía de su escondite, sobándose la nariz. Me reí de ella, para luego ponerme el top y la camisa que Liz me había traído. Tan pronto terminé de abrocharme el último botón, sentí cómo mi compañera volvía a juntar nuestros labios en un beso un tanto posesivo y torpe.

Me reí contra sus labios, y luego me dejé llevar. Aunque claro, no volvimos a durar mucho tiempo, ya que volvimos a separarnos cuando nuestros pulmones nos pidieron oxigeno.

- Te quiero – murmuramos al unísono, para luego juntar nuestras frentes y sonreír.

- ¿Te parece bien que nos vallamos? – pregunté.

Maka asintió, para luego sonreírme y sujetarme de la mano. Ambos salimos del baño entre risas, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, nos escabullimos hasta la salida de la mansión, para luego encaminarnos hacia nuestro departamento.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, así como tampoco tardamos mucho en cerrar la puerta y volver a juntar nuestros labios por tercera vez en la noche. Acorralé a Maka contra la puerta cerrada y comencé a besarla en las mejillas, luego en la mandíbula y al final, en el cuello.

En ningún momento recordé que besaba a _mi_ cuerpo.

- S-Soul… n-no… Blair puede vernos… - susurró Maka con la voz entrecortada.

- Blair no está, se fue al cabaret y no regresará hasta mañana – murmuré entre besos.

Maka no volvió a quejarse, simplemente me sujetó de las mejillas y volvió a besarme.

Perdí todo sentido de la razón hasta que sentí la comodidad del sofá contra mi espalda. Estaba acostado en él, y con Maka encima. Los besos cada vez eran más insistentes y posesivos, y nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro sin pudor alguno. ¿Cómo no quería caer en la locura?

Sentí como _mi_ cuerpo daba un respingo cuando metí mis manos bajo la camisa azul que Maka traía puesta. Las guié hasta la parte de enfrente del pantalón, y sin mucho esfuerzo, desabroché el botón y bajé el cierre de la cremallera. Maka sonrió, y sin tiempo que perder comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa.

¿Acaso esto era real? ¿Tendríamos… _sexo_? ¿Aquí? ¿En el sofá? Yo me había imaginado mi primera vez de otra manera. En la cama, en _mi_ cuerpo, con protección y… ¿por qué no? Un poco de chocolate…

Claro, eso podría ser en otra ocasión. En estos momentos no me creía capaz de detenerme para correr hasta _mi_ habitación por un par de condones – los cuales, yo no usaría –.

Nuestros labios seguían unidos, y se negarían a separarse en un buen rato. La camisa que Kid me había prestado y la playera de Maka habían ido a parar a algún punto lejano de la habitación, mientras que nosotros seguíamos acostados en el sofá acariciándonos, ella encima de mí y yo debajo de ella…

_¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué?!_

Gruñí, y en un ágil movimiento hice que los dos rodáramos, logrando quedar yo encima de Maka. Podía estar dentro del cuerpo de una mujer, pero seguía siendo hombre, y se supone que los hombres son los que tienen que estar arriba, ¿no?

Seguimos así, durante un breve instante, hasta que Maka gimió molesta y volvió a hacer que rodáramos, quedando ella arriba de mí, _otra vez_. Molesto, hice que rodáramos por tercera vez, aunque en esta ocasión no logramos coordinar bien y caímos del sofá. Poco nos importó el golpe que nos llevamos en esa caída, y seguimos rodando para ver quien estaría arriba de quien, sin romper el beso en ningún momento.

Rodamos y rodamos por todo el piso del departamento, y justo cuando yo volví a hacer que rodáramos para que volviera a quedar arriba de Maka, mi frente dio un sonoro golpe contra la pared, haciendo que me separara de los labios de mi Técnica y diera un pequeño grito de dolor.

- ¡Auch! – me quejé mientras me llevaba una mano a la zona lastimada.

- ¡¿Estás bien?! – me preguntó Maka mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba a un lado mío.

- Esto dejará moretón mañana… - murmuré.

Nos miramos fijamente durante un rato, totalmente sumidos en silencio, hasta que de pronto, comencé a reírme de la nada.

Maka no tardó en unirse a mis risas. Ambos nos pasamos cerca de una hora riéndonos cómo desquiciados, a tal punto de que unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron por la comisura de nuestros ojos. Cuando logramos tranquilizarnos, nos recargamos en la pared y juntamos nuestras manos, para luego observar la oscuridad que inundaba el departamento.

- ¿Soul…?

- ¿Sí?

- Te quiero – susurró Maka mientras volteaba a verme con una sonrisa.

Yo también le sonreí, sin importarme mucho que le estuviera sonriendo a _mi_ cuerpo.

- Yo también te quiero – susurré.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, al mismo tiempo que ella recargaba su mejilla en mi coronilla. Nuevamente nos sumimos en silencio, sólo que este era cómodo. _Demasiado_. Nunca cambiaría este momento por nada.

En cierta parte comprendí porqué el destino había querido que aquel día amaneciera en el cuerpo de mi Técnico, de mi novia, de mi amiga, de mi camarada, de mi _amante_…

- Hey, ¿eso es un chichón? – me preguntó Maka mientras señalaba mi frente.

Y en cierta parte, odié que lo hiciera.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**1: **Fragmento de la canción "I wanna be your dog" de Iggy Pop

* * *

_¡El final de otro capítulo!_

_Jojojo… mi primer capítulo del año 2010, ¡esto es para festejar! Jaja. Antes que nada, aclaro una cosa, en la escena del baño me inspiré en el Doujinshi de Miya Katsura, el cual se titula "I wanna be your dog", esto lo digo para que no haya problemas :D. Cambiando de tema, ¡gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me alegran el día, perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo ni inspiración._

_¡Faltan dos capítulos para el final! Y si quieren leer el penúltimo cap, debemos de llegar a los 135 reviews xD. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente y Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	10. Susúrrame cosas de amor

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, lo único mío es la loca historia que están a punto de leer.**

_Bien, eh aquí el penúltimo capítulo de mi historia. Antes de comenzar, les dejo una advertencia. Este capítulo contiene lemmon, así que no me hago responsable por nada, están advertidos. Sin más, ¡a leer se ah dicho!_

* * *

**¡Este no es mi cuerpo!**

**Cap. 9 **_Susúrrame cosas de amor_

**Maka POV**

Nerviosa, comencé a jugar con el plumón que tenía en mi mano.

Un mes. Eso decía el calendario. Ya tenía un mes dentro del cuerpo de mi compañero.

Suspiré un tanto nerviosa y preocupada. Las esperanzas de regresar a mi cuerpo cada vez se hacían más nulas, por lo que ya comenzaba a hacerme a la idea de que tendría que pasar el resto de mis días siendo hombre.

No pude evitar estremecerme ante la idea.

- ¿Pasa algo, Soul-kun? – me preguntó Blair preocupada.

- Oh, nada Blair, solo recordé algo – mentí nerviosa.

Blair bufó irritada.

- Todos andan extraños hoy, nya, ¡Blair no los entiende!

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunté confundida.

- Maka-chan ah estado rara desde hace tres días, ¿no lo habías notado, nya?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, para luego voltear a ver a mi compañero, quien se encontraba viendo distraídamente la televisión.

Blair tenía razón, desde hace tres días – o sea, desde que Soul y yo nos confesamos de una vez por todas – él había estado muy raro. _Demasiado_. A pesar de que ya éramos novios, casi no estábamos juntos. En estos últimos días no me había dicho ni siquiera un _te quiero_, casi se podría decir que me trataba de una forma muy seca y distante.

¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿Acaso aquellos besos y aquellos _te quiero_ eran falsos?

Me negué a creer esto último.

- Está en sus días, ya ves que luego se le pasará – murmuré.

La chica gato no me creyó del todo, pero prefirió no preguntar más y yo se lo agradecí mentalmente. No quería pensar en eso por ahora, lo más seguro es que Soul no estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas…

Suspiré nuevamente, para luego encaminarme a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Hoy sería una noche _muy_ larga…

* * *

- No entiendo, ¿es macarrón con queso o queso con macarrón? – preguntó Black Star mientras veía la bandeja de comida que tenía al frente.

- Es macarrón con queso – le dijo Kid serio.

- Pero… es al queso el que se le pone los macarrones… - murmuró Liz mientras veía su tenedor lleno de aquel mencionado platillo.

- ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a este tema? – preguntó Tsubaki confundida.

- Es que esto es extraño, es una gran incógnita, cómo lo del huevo y la gallina – le dijo Liz.

- ¡¡Jaja, no hay nada que el gran Ore-sama no pueda descubrir!! – gritó Black Star mientras se subía a la mesa, pisando todas nuestras bandejas llenas de comida de paso.

- ¿Pasa algo, Maka-chan? – me preguntó Tsubaki en voz baja mientras que los demás comenzaban a golpear a su Técnico.

- ¿Eh? N-no, nada – murmuré.

- Tú y Soul-kun están muy raros, ¿segura de que todo está bien?

- Sí Tsubaki-chan, no te preocupes – la tranquilicé con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió, para luego comenzar a disculparse por las idioteces de Black Star. Miré a mi compañero discretamente. Soul miraba sin mirar el comedor de la escuela, que era donde nos encontrábamos. Las palabras de mi amiga comenzaron a hacer eco en mi cabeza.

No, claro que pasaba algo. Me negaba a admitirlo, pero algo le estaba sucediendo a mí ahora _novio_ y no sabía lo que era. Había tratado de hablar ayer con él, pero no me respondió nada en concreto.

_Tal vez sea por el cambio de cuerpo._

_- Sí, claro, y el huevo vino antes que la gallina_ – murmuró sarcástico el diablillo.

Lo ignoré.

Cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de Soul, le sonreí ampliamente, dándole a entender que si algo le pasaba que podía contármelo. Sin embargo, él simplemente se limitó a fruncir el ceño y voltear la mirada.

Eso me molestó. ¿Qué le había hecho yo a él? ¡Nada! ¡No tenía derecho a tratarme de esa forma, sólo trataba de ayudar!

Enojada, me levanté de mi lugar junto con mi bandeja. Todos me miraron extrañados.

- ¿Qué sucede, Soul? – me preguntó Black Star.

- Me siento un poco mal, creo que iré a la enfermería – murmuré nerviosa.

- Te acompaño – me dijo Soul mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Lo detuve con un gesto de mano y una mirada seria y molesta.

- No, gracias, quiero ir solo.

Y sin darles tiempo para reaccionar, me fui del comedor.

Caminé por los atestados pasillos del Shibusen, totalmente molesta. Tanto conmigo misma como con Soul – aunque no le hallaba sentido al estar enojada conmigo misma –.

Estaba enojada con Soul por ser un idiota, pero… ¿por qué estaba enojada conmigo misma?

_Tal vez porque te sientes inútil._

Sí, eso era lo más cuerdo que pude haber pensado en este mes.

Llegué al patio trasero, donde me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol y suspiré. No quería sentirme inútil, quería ayudarlo. Quería que él me confesara sus miedos, sus temores, todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Quería conocer todo de Soul, pero… al parecer él no quería que yo lo supiera.

Unas extrañas ganas de golpear algo recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, y los ojos comenzaron a picarme, amenazando con empezar a llorar. Me negué a hacerlo. No porque estuviera en el cuerpo de un _chico_, si no porque no me daría el lujo de demostrar mi debilidad.

_Al carajo Soul Eater y su humor de perros_.

Una loca idea cruzó por mi cabeza, logrando sacarme una sonrisa. No quería ver a Soul, así que sólo se me ocurría una forma para estar lejos de él por un momento. Escaparme de la escuela, _"volarme"_ las clases, ser rebelde por un día.

Antes de que pudiera retractarme, ya había salido corriendo.

------------------

El sol comenzaba a quedarse dormido en el horizonte.

Suspiré mientras pateaba una indefensa piedra que se encontraba en mi camino, totalmente aburrida. No tardaría en oscurecer, y aún no tenía las agallas suficientes como para enfrentarme a Soul. Era patética, pero no podía hacer nada; prefería ocultarme a tener que enfrentar mis miedos.

Di un brinco cuando vi que alguien me esperaba recargado en la barda del parque. Rápidamente identifiqué a esa persona, por lo que decidí ignorarla y encaminarme a otro sitio. Aceleré el paso al darme cuenta que me estaba siguiendo.

Mis pasos hacían eco por las desérticas calles de Death City, y mi respiración agitada se lograba escuchar por encima de los acelerados latidos de mi corazón. Aquella persona estaba muy cerca… bueno, _demasiado_ cerca. No me di cuenta que ya me había alcanzado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó Soul molesto mientras me sujetaba del brazo.

Me solté de su agarré de manera brusca.

- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, ¡has estado raro últimamente! – le acusé.

- ¿Y eso a ti qué? ¡No es motivo para que te saltes todas las clases y huyas! – me regañó.

- ¡Puedo hacer lo que yo quiero! ¡Es mi vida!

- ¡Pero _ese_ es _mi_ cuerpo!

- ¡¿Y quieres que yo te recuerde de quien es el cuerpo en el que estás ahora?!

- ¡Eres insoportable!

- ¡Y tú un bipolar!

- ¡¡Maniática!!

- ¡¡Menopáusico!!

- ¡¡¡Andropáusica!!!

- ¡¡¡Afeminado!!!

- ¡¡¡Marimacha!!!

- ¡¡¡Pechos planos!!!

- ¡¡¡Descerebrado!!!

Ambos paramos de gritarnos al darnos cuenta de lo que habíamos dicho.

¿Ahora discutíamos como si _él_ fuese _yo_ y _yo_ fuese _él_?

Soul gruñó molesto, para después revolverse el cabello desesperado. Comenzó a dar vueltas frente a mí, mientras que yo simplemente me limitaba a observar el piso en silencio. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, ni quería saberlo.

Decidí romper el silencio cuando este se volvió incomodo.

- Y-yo… lo lamento, ¿vale? – Susurré, y pronto un nudo se formó en mi garganta –, e-es sólo que… tengo miedo… y estoy molesta, contigo y conmigo… se supone que somos algo, ¿no? Y si no, ¿qué somos?, yo… y-ya no puedo soportarlo – susurré.

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Soul limpió una lágrima solitaria. Giré mi rostro y evité su contacto a toda costa.

¿Qué éramos? ¿Qué significaba para él mis _te quiero_, mis besos? ¿Éramos más que amigos, camaradas? ¿Éramos _pareja_, novios, amantes? ¡¿Qué demonios sentía él por mí?!

Regresé a la realidad cuando Soul me sujetó con fuerza de la mano y me arrastró dentro de un local extraño. Cuando entramos, me di cuenta que era un bar-karaoke, de esos a los que yo tenía pavor de entrar. Él me indicó que me sentara en una mesa vacía, y yo a regañadientes obedecí. Observé desde lejos como mi compañero hablaba con el chico del karaoke – y como discretamente le daba dinero –, para después verlo subir al escenario, totalmente sonrojado.

Le dio unos golpecitos al micrófono, llamando la atención de todos, para después carraspear.

- Eh… ¿hola? – Murmuró nervioso, tuve el instinto de darme un golpe en la frente –, bien, sé que todos estaban pasando por un rato agradable, y perdón que los interrumpa, pero esta canción se la quiero dedicar a alguien especial. Quiero que sepas, que para mí tú eres lo mejor que me pudo haber ocurrido, _te quiero_, pero tengo miedo de decírtelo, y sí, sé que sonará muy poco _cool_, pero es la verdad, lamento si te molesté en algo… o, como sea, pongan la música – dijo esto último con un gran sonrojo, haciendo que unos cuantos rieran.

Una suave melodía de piano y guitarra comenzó a sonar en todo el lugar. Las luces apuntaron a Soul, quien suspiró hondo, para luego comenzar a cantar.

- _Lovin' you is easy cause you're beautiful. Makin' love with you is all I wanna do_ – ambos nos sonrojamos en ese verso_ –. Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true. And everything that I do is out of lovin' you. __Lalalalalalala… dodododo…_

La música siguió por un momento, y por esa fracción de segundo, Soul volteó a verme con una sonrisa, la cual, no pude evitar corresponderle.

_- No one else can make me feel. The colors that you bring. Stay with me while we grow old. And we will live each day in springtime. Cause lovin' you has made my life so beautiful. And every day my life is filled with lovin' you. Lovin' you I see you soul come shinin' through. And every time that we oooh. __I'm more in love with you. Lalalalalalala… dodododo… _**(1)**

Salí del encanto que me produjo la música cuando todas las personas presentes comenzaron a aplaudir. Soul bajó del escenario completamente sonrojado, para luego tenderme una mano con timidez.

- No quiero estar sin ti, no _puedo_ estar sin ti… _te quiero_ – me dijo apenado.

Me sentí un poco cohibida ante la intensa mirada de los presentes. Tragué saliva nerviosa.

- Yo… tampoco _puedo_ estar sin ti – susurré, y era verdad. No me imaginaba mi vida sin Soul.

Juntamos las manos, y ante la mirada ansiosa de los demás, juntamos _nuestros_ labios en un cálido beso…

* * *

No supe en qué momento llegamos al departamento hasta que sentí la suavidad de la cama bajo mi espalda.

Soul comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa mientras que me daba besos por todo el pecho. Me mordí los labios, al mismo tiempo que trataba de controlar las emociones que embargaban mi cuerpo. Lo malo de ser hombre era que la gran parte de _esas_ emociones se centraban en _cierto_ punto.

Los labios de _mi_ cuerpo comenzaron a descender más allá del estómago, haciendo que me estremeciera como nunca. Sin pensármelo, llevé mis manos hasta el cabello rubio de Soul, los cuales jalé un poco. Mi compañero me gruñó seductoramente como respuesta.

Gemí cuando sus labios se posaron en mi cuello, mientras que sus manos se metían bajo la tela de mi pantalón. Arqueé la espalda al sentir como comenzaba a acariciar _cierta_ parte que se encontraba en mi entrepierna.

- S-Soul… - balbuceé entre gemidos, él se rió ligeramente.

- ¿Te gusta? – susurró en mi oído con voz ronca.

Asentí ligeramente. Sería una total mentira si dijera que no.

El ritmo de las caricias aumentó, logrando que mis gemidos y jadeos también lo hicieran. Todas mis emociones y todos mis sentimientos eran un caos. El placer recorría mi cuerpo, para luego concentrarse en la parte baja de mi vientre, justo donde Soul acariciaba sin pudor alguno.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, por lo que batallé para obligar a mi cuerpo a reaccionar. Hice que giráramos, y tan pronto él se encontró debajo de mí, comencé a besarlo desesperadamente en los labios, al mismo tiempo que mis manos – las cuales eran muy torpes por culpa de mis nervios – comenzaban a acariciar su cuerpo, _mi cuerpo_.

Nos separamos por una fracción de minuto, sólo para que Soul se pudiera quitar su playera blanca. Esta se reunió con mi camisa en el suelo, y yo aproveché la oportunidad de besar el cuello y los hombros desnudos de mi compañero.

A diferencia de todo lo que había creído, esto no era tan raro como yo esperaba. Sí, admitía que era una enferma al estar besando y tocando de esta manera a _mi _cuerpo, pero no podía evitarlo. Además, al que besaba era a _Soul_, nuestros cuerpos no eran más que simples herramientas para demostrar el amor que sentíamos.

Yo amaba a _Soul_, no a su _cuerpo_. Quería demostrarle mi amor a su _alma_, no a su _cuerpo_. Lo amaba a _él_.

Nerviosa como estaba, comencé a besar más allá de su cuello. Bajé por su pecho, hasta encontrarme con el borde del sujetador. Esta vez me sentí un tanto cohibida y avergonzada, pero como ya había dicho, no me importaba que él estuviera en mi cuerpo, quería demostrarle mi amor a toda costa.

Sentí mis mejillas arder cuando le quité con delicadeza la prenda, y a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por hacerlo lento, Soul se la quitó de un jalón, para luego lanzarse contra mis labios y besarlos. Me quedé en shock durante un momento, para después corresponderle y comenzar a acariciar la nueva parte de piel expuesta.

Me separé de sus labios, sólo para comenzar a besar y morder sus pechos. Reí internamente al darme cuenta que mi compañero no podía evitar gemir de placer. Eso demostraba que él también era vulnerable a estas cosas. Sonreí de manera orgullosa.

El calor aumentaba casi tanto como las caricias que recorrían nuestros cuerpos. Soul me quitó el pantalón y lamió nuevamente mi pecho, mientras que yo me deshacía de su falda y acariciaba sus muslos. Lo único que nos cubría era una ligera sábana – la de la cama de Soul – y nuestra ropa íntima, la cual no tardó en perderse en el suelo junto con la demás ropa.

La respiración agitada de Soul me hacía cosquillas en la cara, mientras que yo llenaba su cuello de besos. Sus manos de aferraban con fuerza a mi cabello y nuestras caderas se rozaban, deseando encontrar un poco de fricción para aumentar más la lujuria.

Soul no se quejó por estar _debajo_ de mí, y yo tampoco se lo recordé. Me gustaba más estar _arriba_, o bueno, le gustaba más a _su_ cuerpo estar en esta posición.

Cuando la necesidad se hizo insoportable, miré fijamente el rostro de mi compañero. Mi sudor que escurría por mi rostro se mezclaba con el de él, recorriendo así las sonrojadas mejillas de su cara. Él me sonrió, y pronto supe que no debería de tener miedo a lo que venía a continuación.

- Te amo – susurramos los dos al unísono, y cuando lo hicimos, me sentí totalmente en la gloria.

_Te amo_, ¿quién diría que eso podía significar mucho más que un _te quiero_?

Cerré los ojos y me preparé para lo inevitable…

… Un dolor surgió en la parte baja de mi vientre, sustituyendo casi por completo el placer que envolvía mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos, totalmente confundida. ¿A los hombres también les dolía la penetración? Que yo supiera no. El dolor y el placer nublaban mi vita, y cuando logré enfocar lo que se encontraba frente a mí, sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco.

No me encontré con el par de ojos color jade a los que ya me estaba acostumbrando, en cambio, me encontré con un bello color rubí. Estos brillaban de una manera que no supe interpretar, pero que a la vez me traía una alegría infinita. Soul me sonrió, y _mi_ cuerpo se sonrojó al encontrarme con _su_ sonrisa torcida.

Llevé _mi_ mano a _su_ rostro, tratando de comprobar que esto era verdad y no un simple sueño. Él acunó su mejilla en mi palma, y con eso supe que esto era realidad, no una fantasía. Al fin habíamos regresado a nuestros cuerpos.

Soul me besó, para luego comenzar a moverse de manera lenta dentro de mí. Jadeé de dolor, y apreté mis labios y mis puños tratando de que este pasara de una buena vez. Tardó más de lo que esperé, pero no estuve sola. Soul juntó nuestras manos en todo momento.

Las embestidas aumentaron con forme el dolor pasaba, para luego ser sustituido por una ola de placer que me hizo gemir y gritar. Aunque no solo fui yo, mi compañero gruñía y jadeaba en mi oído, mientras que me susurraba palabras llenas de amor.

Me aferré con fuerza a su espalda, enterrando mis uñas en ella. Él no se quejó, en cambio, aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza.

Nuestras almas estaban conectadas, y nuestros cuerpos unidos. Pero sabíamos que eso no duraría mucho, sobre todo Soul. Sentía su esfuerzo por no llegar al clímax antes que yo.

Comenzó a besar y a morder con delicadeza mis pechos, aumentando las sensaciones en mí y ayudándome a llegar pronto. Reí mientras jadeaba, ¿tanta era su desesperación por tocar el cielo? Gemí al sentir como una de las manos de él bajaba hasta mi intimidad, acariciándola mientras que sus embestidas se hacían brutales y placenteras.

Y a pesar de que iba contra todo pronóstico, ambos llegamos al mismo tiempo. Grité su nombre mientras me aferraba a su cabello, mientras que él ocultaba su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, gritando también mi nombre.

Recuperamos la respiración entre jadeos, mientras que sentíamos como nuestros cuerpos se relajaban al máximo. Soul nos cubrió completamente con la sábana, mientras que yo me acurrucaba contra su pecho, feliz y agotada.

- Te quiero, te adoro, te deseo, te amo… - susurraba él en mi oído, con un tono cansado pero alegre.

Me reí contenta contra su pecho, y mientras que Soul me acariciaba la espalda con delicadeza, comencé a quedarme dormida.

¡Qué lindo se sentía poder regresar al fin a nuestros cuerpos!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**1: **La canción se llama _Lovin' you_ y es cantada por Minnie Riperton, en mi perfil dejó el link de la canción.

* * *

_¡Yeah! ¡Al fin terminé el capítulo! xD_

_Perdón por la demora, pero simplemente mi cerebro ah estado frito desde que entré a clases. Lo peor de todo es que se acercan los exámenes, ¡voy a morir! T-T. Ejem, pasando a otras cosas, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Bien, mal, extraño? Este fue el lemmon que mejor me ah quedado :D ¡Espero sus comentarios!_

_Y ya saben, si quieren leer el epílogo, debemos de llegar a los 155 reviews, ¡habrá muchas sorpresas en el capítulo final! ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	11. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, lo único mío es la loca historia que están a punto de leer.**

_¡Último capítulo!_

* * *

**¡Este no es mi cuerpo!**

**Epílogo**

**Soul POV**

Comencé a despertar lentamente, justo cuando los rayos del sol se colaron por mi ventana, pegándome justo sobre el rostro.

Giré mi cabeza para mirar a mi _compañera_, si mal no recordaba, anoche habíamos estado muy _ocupados_…

Sin embargo, tal fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a mí, vestido y solo sobre mi cama.

_¡¿Pero qué demonios?!_

Salí de mi cama en un rápido movimiento, para luego abrir la puerta de mi cuarto – no sin antes cerciorarme de que era _mi_ cuarto y de que estaba en _mi_ cuerpo –. Llegué hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba Maka cocinando el desayuno. Tenía su uniforme puesto junto con un mandil, y en su rostro había una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Maka! ¡¿Estás bien?! – le pregunté preocupado, ¿qué demonios ocurría hoy?

Ella me miró confundida.

- ¿Ah que te refieres, Soul?

- Y-yo… ¿p-por qué te fuiste así d-de repente? – pregunté mientras me sonrojaba un poco, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo anoche?

La confusión creció en su rostro, para luego sonreírme y soltar un par de carcajadas. Eso me molestó, ¿qué se supone que tramaba ella, herirme en mi orgullo? Cuando Maka se tranquilizó, puso una mano en mi hombro y me miró como si fuese un niño pequeño que no entiende una simple suma o resta.

- Soul, creo que ya te afectó el golpe de ayer.

- ¿El golpe? ¿Cuál golpe?

- El Maka-chop que te di cuando por _tú_ culpa se quemó la cena de ayer.

_"Cuando se quemó la cena de ayer"_

_"Ayer…"_

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, corrí hacia el calendario que teníamos pegado en el refrigerador de la cocina. Allí, marcado sobre el cuadro correspondiente a lunes se encontraba la fecha de hoy. 15 de Agosto. El día en el que se supone que Maka y yo cambiamos de cuerpo.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y mi respiración se agitó, por no decir que mi mente estaba hecha un caos y mi estómago revuelto a tal punto que no faltaría mucho para que vomitara. ¡¿En qué extraño mundo paralelo había entrado?! ¡¿Maka y yo nunca cambiamos de cuerpos?! ¡¿Todo fue un sueño, _TODO_?!

Mi compañera me miró preocupada y posó nuevamente su mano en mi hombro, tratando de calmarme. La miré sorprendido, ella no parecía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

_Todo fue un sueño, todo… ¡Todos sus te quiero fueron producto de mi retorcida mente!_

- Creo que no deberíamos de ir hoy al Shibusen… - susurró Maka.

Comencé a negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

- N-no, e-estoy bien, de veras – mentí.

- ¿Seguro? Estás muy pálido…

Asentí de manera seca y extraña.

- Es porque tengo hambre – murmuré.

- Habérmelo dicho antes, ya me estaba asustando – me dijo aliviada, para luego ir hacia la estufa, donde se estaban cocinando los huevos revueltos que ella había preparado.

Sin pensármelo, caminé hacía la mesa en estado _zombi_, me senté en una de las sillas y miré hacia la nada.

Un sueño… un simple y estúpido sueño. Había soñado con un extraño cambio de cuerpos, con un estúpido deseo, con una falsa declaración, con patéticos dolores menstruales y con una fingida relación sexual. ¡Todo había sido un engaño! ¡Una farsa de mi mente para poder satisfacer mis estúpidos sentimientos!

Maldije mentalmente, alegrándome de que el diablillo se burlara de mí en silencio. No estaba de humor para soportarlo en estos momentos.

Aunque no me gustara admitirlo, me dolía mucho. Me dolía el saber que no era correspondido, que aquel extraño sueño me había demostrado que sólo podría estar junto a mi compañera en mis fantasías.

Mi corazón se oprimió, lleno de dolor, pero decidí ignorarlo, como siempre hacía.

Maka sirvió el desayuno y comenzó a comer mientras leía. Yo en cambio la observaba mientras jugaba con mi comida.

¿Acaso algún día estaría preparado para decirle la verdad? ¿Qué la amaba más que a nada en este mundo, y que sería capaz de morir – o de cambiar mi cuerpo – por ella? Suspiré con tristeza, haciendo que ella volteara a mirarme confundida. Desvié la mirada tan pronto me topé con sus ojos color jade.

El teléfono sonó, por lo que Maka fue a contestarlo al ver que yo no movía ni un dedo ante el llamado del aparato. Conté los segundos que su ausencia duró, hasta que al fin ella regresó con una sonrisa un tanto cansada.

- Era Tsubaki – me informó –. Suspendieron las clases por la tormenta.

¿Tormenta? Miré la ventana y me sorprendí al encontrarla totalmente mojada. Vaya, estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta del momento en el que el sol se ocultó y la lluvia lo sustituyó.

- Ah… - me limité a decir en un suspiro.

- Podremos comer tranquilos y volver a dormir – me dijo –, aunque dudo que tu vuelvas a dormir – rió.

Al ver mi silencio, decidió quedarse callada y volver a sentarse para seguir degustando su comida y retomar su lectura. La observé en silencio, totalmente al pendiente de todos sus movimientos como si fuese un loco obsesionado.

_Bueno, tal vez lo era._

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, sólo para ser sustituido de vez en cuando por los suspiros de Maka o por los relámpagos que resonaban a lo lejos. Maka cambió de página, una y otra vez, hasta que llegó a la mitad de su libro. Y en todo momento, yo la estuve mirando fijamente.

Eso debió de molestarla al final, ya que volteó a verme con el ceño fruncido, ligeramente enfadada.

- ¿Pasa algo?

No le respondí, simplemente me limité a sujetar una de sus coletas. La sensación de su cabello contra mi piel me produjo cosquillas y una inmensa calma en mi alma. Ella me miró fijamente durante un rato, confundida, para luego sonreírme.

- Estás muy extraño hoy, ¿sabes? – me dijo divertida mientras quitaba su cabello de mi mano.

Nuevamente, silencio de mi parte. ¿Qué se supone que le diría? ¿Qué soñé con ella, con un extraño cambio de cuerpos, con un falso te amo?

- Si algo te pasa, no dudes en decírmelo, ¿vale? – Murmuró –, ya que, después de todo somos _amigos_, tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente – me dijo esto último con una sonrisa mientras juntaba nuestras manos de manera amistosa.

Miré su gesto fijamente durante un rato, y muy dentro de mi deseé que este fuese por algo más que una simple amistad.

- Sólo amigos, ¿eh? – susurré quedamente.

- ¿Uh? – preguntó Maka.

Rápidamente me paré de mi lugar y me acerqué a su rostro, el cual se sonrojó ante la cercanía de estos. Mi corazón latía furiosamente contra mi pecho, y no dudé ni por un segundo que mis mejillas estuviesen casi igual de rojas como las de Maka.

- Yo no quiero ser simplemente tu amigo, Maka – dije sin pensar, para luego actuar sin pensar.

La besé. No tan profunda e íntimamente como yo deseaba, pero lo hice. La besé, junté nuestros labios y disfruté de nuestro pequeño roce. Me deleité con el _verdadero_ sabor de Maka y con su respiración agitada contra mi rostro.

Nos separamos, sólo porque noté que ella estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ira o de histeria. Me senté en mi lugar y esperé su reacción.

Ella miró nerviosa su comida, luego el libro, luego el piso, sus manos, el techo, su comida de nuevo, y al final, a mí.

- Te amo – respondí sin más, sin importarme mucho si ella me amaba o no.

No quería tener que guardarme esto por mucho más, ya era hora de que le dijera de una vez mis sentimientos. Maka no me respondió, simplemente volvió a desviar su mirada nerviosa y sonrojada. Suspiré, un poco tranquilo, un poco nervioso y un poco relajado, y justo cuando me iba a levantar de mi lugar, ella me sorprendió.

Se levantó de su silla y me besó. Fue de una manera un tanto torpe, haciendo que yo sonriera contra sus labios, totalmente divertido y feliz. Llevé mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro y profundicé nuestro beso de una manera suave y lenta, sólo para no asustarla.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, sin importarnos de nada ni de nadie. Creo que escuché el teléfono sonar, creo que escuché a Blair llegar e irse tan pronto nos vio, creo que escuché un relámpago a lo lejos. Pero los ignoré. Los ignoré y me concentré únicamente en los labios de mi amiga, de mi compañera… y tal vez, _algo más._

Aunque al final, nuestros cuerpos decidieron que aquel beso ya se estaba excediendo, y de una manera un tanto egoísta nos pidieron un poco de aire para nuestros pulmones. Nos separamos, totalmente rojos y jadeantes por oxígeno.

Maka tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para luego soltarla y mirarme fijamente.

- Te amo – susurró, con la oz ligeramente ronca.

Me reí, haciendo que ella se enojara un poco.

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó, molesta al ver que me reía sin razón alguna.

- Tienes migajas de pan en los cachetes – le dije, ella simplemente se sonrojó más por la vergüenza.

Desvió la mirada, y cuando adiviné sus intenciones de escapar de allí, la sujete fuertemente de la mano, justo como ella lo había hecho antes. Ella me miró sorprendida y confusa, yo sólo le infundí confianza con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pero sabes? El sabor a pan te queda muy bien – le dije, para luego acercarla a mí y besarla.

No supe cuando la lluvia paró por un momento, ni cuando llegamos a mi habitación y demostramos que nos amábamos más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Simplemente pensaba en las sensaciones que me provocaban el contacto de nuestras pieles, de nuestros labios y de nuestras manos.

Simplemente, pensaba en el amor que tenía hacia Maka, un amor que iba más allá de cualquier barrera física – como por ejemplo, nuestros cuerpos –. Me limité a decirle cuanto la amaba con mi alma, y creo que ella entendió el mensaje a la perfección.

Al menos, ahora sabía que los Maka-chop's ayudaban en algo…

Y que de ahora en adelante, deseaba seguir soportándolos, sólo si con eso conseguía volver a decirle a Maka cuanto la amaba en realidad…

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_Alla fine!_

_¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Escribí el final en menos de tres horas y sin nada de inspiración! Wow… eso fue genial xD, aunque claro, ayudó también un mini-doujinshi de KISS (L). ¿Este es el final? ¡No me la creo! ¡Genial TwT! Muchas gracias a todos pos sus reviews, sus alertas y por el hecho de que hayan agregado a esta historia a favoritos, además claro, de seguirla hasta el final. Perdón si el epílogo fue cortito, pero bueno… les dije que habría muchas sorpresas xD_

_Y con respecto a una duda que no conteste antes, el doujinshi del que hablé en el capítulo 9 si es un doujinshi SxM, la autora es KISS (¡la adoro!). En fin, ¿sería mucho pedir reviews por este último capítulo? Jeje, espero y no. ¡Nos leemos en otro fic! ¡BYE!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
